A Divergent Tale
by WildBoycpX
Summary: As Danny is the only child to be left to choose his future with both brother already moved on to their new faction he has a tough decision to make.. Ether to stay with his mother in Abnegation or live a life of danger,adventure,and excitement. First Fan Fiction! And yes the main characters will also be apart of the adventure
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey guys, this is my first FanFic I ever wrote So don't be harsh and give me a chance, please? Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy this FanFic of Divergent! (This story is from the POV of a made up character but yes it will still have the main characters like Four and Tris etc..)**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. That's odd because I don't remember anything special happening last night before I went to sleep last night, but then again today is the day I turn sixteen.

My name is Danny White. I'm 5'9 and mixed in skin color. I have black hair that is short since I'm in Abnegation. Most of my friends call me Dan or Danny-Boy just to tick me off 'cause they know I hate being called that. I live with my mother. It used to be my mother and my two brothers but they've already turned sixteen and choose the faction.

One went to Candor and the other to Erudite. After today I will ether choose to stay with my mother in Abnegation or move to a different faction, but which one well best fit me? I lie to well to be Candor like my oldest brother. I'm not as smart as my now Erudite brother. Amity and Abnegation are too quiet. The only choice I have left is Dauntless, I remember seeing the Dauntless-born jumping from the trains on the way to school and found myself filled with interest in the thrill of moving off a speeding train-

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock on my bedroom door and the sound of my mother telling me to get ready. After I get done taking care of my personal hygiene I clean the bathroom and walk downstairs to a plate of pancakes and bacon. I looked at my mom in confusion when there is only enough for one person. "Mom, aren't you going to eat something?" I asked a little worried. She shakes her head no and says

"Oatmeal will do me fine. Please sit and enjoy you breakfast." She said with a smile

"Hurry you have your Aptitude test today don't you?"

She asked with a little disappointment in her voice. I nod and sit and eat my breakfast in a hurry. After I'm done I wash my dish and grab my bag and before I had out the door my mother grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I tense a little but hug her back. She lets me go and I give her a kiss on the check and yell I love you while running out the door. On the way to the train I see some of my friends already waiting at the train station.

I eventually make it to the station as the train comes to a stop. When I get on I stand and let other people fill the seats it's an Abnegation habit. While standing I see the Dauntless jumping on the train and heading the back of the train. I look at them having fun and shouting and can tell that's an exciting way of waking up in the morning. It's not too long before we get to the school before the train even has a chance to slow down the dauntless are already jumping out some rolling on the ground while some stumble forward a little while regaining their balance.

I stare still a bit surprise they're that brave or just plan crazy. I still find myself wanting to do it so badly. The day goes by quickly and I find myself sitting at my everyday table at lunch waiting for my name to get call for the Aptitude test. I observe my surroundings and see some teens as nervous as I am, some worse than the last.

Only a minute later and an Erudite boy comes out of the room looking a little tense maybe even shocked. Before my thoughts can take me any further I hear my name called and I make my way to the room and see a woman not so much taller than I am and she motion me to lay on metal chair. I hesitate a little but make my way to sit. She attached some wires to me and after she was done she took out a needle and in a soothing voice if I was ready. I replied with "What's with the wires and the needle?" she smirks at my curiosity

"The wires are for me so I can see your Aptitude test and the needle is to put you in the simulation."

"Ohh" is all I say before she ejects with the syringe. After she puts the needle away she attached some wires to herself and lay down and then everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't do too badly for my first time writing a FanFic :), please review and give me some ideas on what I can improve on or some ideas on the story!**

**Thanks and stay Dauntless!**


	2. Chapter 2:Being Brave

**(A/N) Hey guys hope you're enjoying reading the story so far. please review and give me some ideas!**

_Chapter 2: Being Brave._

When I open my eyes I don't see anything at first then I see a table. On it was a knife and a wedge of cheese. This is weird i think to myself, then i hear a voice

"Choose one" he says it with authority and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Why? what does a wedge of cheese and a knife have to do with anything?"

"PICK ONE!" this time with more anger than authority

"FINE!" I yell back and grab the knife without a second hesitation. I guess I choose right 'cause the next thing I see is a dog the height of my waist growling at me. He looks at me with dark eyes and just waiting for a reason to attack, I guess the knife in my hand was enough because the dog races too me with his razor like teeth ready to bite down. I couldn't kill a dog, I vowed to never harm a dog ever again after what happen to my first dog! with my time running short I drop the knife and close my eyes. What feels like ten minutes turns out to be twenty seconds. The dog is not attacking me, instead he's licking me? I pet the dog and stare in Aw in how cute and harmless he looks.

"DOGGY!" I heard a little girl say while running over to the dog. I didn't have time to warn her that the dog was dangerous till i see the dog eyes turn back to complete black and charge at the girl. She freezes and the dog continues to charge at her, i don't think just act as I tackle the dog. I must have closed my eyes when I tackle the dog, when I open my eyes again I see a factionless family and a dog homeless,hungry, and sad. I look around to see if anybody is near but nobody is in sight expect the factionless family and their dog. I walk towards them and my Abnegation side takes over.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

They look up at me not saying a word just holding their hands out while they bow their heads. I was confused at first but then realize they are asking for leftover or spare changes. I dig around in my pockets and i have nothing but ten bars of my favorite candy bar and a bottle of water. I loved this candy bar more than anything else and hesitate for a second, I gave it all to them and the smiles on the kids faces and the thank-you are enough for me to smile.

I woke up from the simulation and see the women staring at me with a puzzle look on her face, she looked at me with a worried yet scared face.

I clear my throat and speak up "What?'

she hesitated for a minute than comes to sit next to me and says "Your test result were.. inconclusive. This means you had more than one faction chosen for you."

'What?" I asked in confusion. "What were the factions I were suited for?"

"Abnegation,Dauntless, and Amity. Abnegation because you choose to give up your things to the factionless in need of help. Dauntless because you chose the knife. And Amity because you didn't kill the dog and saved the girl from being attacked."

"What does this make me I can't be all three? Right?"

She doesn't respond as quickly, she takes a deep breath and says "Divergent. You're Divergent and it is extremely important you do NOT tell anybody this or you will be killed."

I look at her filled with fear. Killed? I could be killed, I have some many question but I know she only whisper this to me because this is dangerous so i nod.

"Good I will change your results to Dauntless. Remember do not tell anybody! Your life depends on it."

With that I walk out of the room and look around to see there are still teens around not paying any attention to me. Good, I don't need attention after what i was just told.

Later that day I walked to the train station with my head held down waiting for the train. I was alone today and I wanted to be alone. Divergent, I am Divergent and I can't tell anybody i well possibly die from it. The train pulls up and i hop on. Instead of standing i decided to take a seat and look out the window. After a couple of minutes the train comes to a stop and I get off and start to make my walk home.

By the time I get home my mother is asleep on the couch from helping with the hospital and the factionless. I smile a little and kiss her on the forehead and walk to my room as quietly as possible. I close the door and with a finally sigh I collapse on my bed. It doesn't take long before I'm fast asleep.

**Thanks for reading guys please rate and review for me please? If not me do it for Danny! **

**Thanks and stay Dauntless **


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Hey guys i hope you're enjoying the story to those who are still reading it. Thanks for reading and enjoy chapter 3 **

_Chapter 3:Decision _

When I wake up from my sleep my mom is sitting at the end of my bed with a lite smile on her face.

"Mother, are you okay?"

"I'm fine I got worried when you didn't eat last night. How was the aptitude test?" I am reminded back with memories of what happen yesterday, then the fear comes in with vision of my death. A shiver comes down my spine, I shake off the feeling and look at my mom.

"It went great mom thanks for asking." I lie a little. She smiles and gets up. "Remember today is the day you choose and no matter what you pick i will always love you and your brothers." With that she leaves me thinking about my brothers Victor and Bruce. We were such a happy family, without dad we made the best of what we had. Like my brothers, I'm thinking whats best for me. If I'm to stay safe, I need to think strategy. Whats the best place to hide where no one would think to look for a Divergent teen who is possibly a threat to them-

Again my thoughts interrupted by my mother saying it was time to go to the choosing ceremony. I hurry up and do everything i needed to do to get ready and head out with her. When we reach The Hub for the choosing ceremony I sit with my faction like everyone else. I see the Dauntless whispering and laugh at the jokes they made.

A man I don't know walks up to the stage and he wears Abnegation cloths. The Hub goes silent as all eyes pay attention to him. He talks about how the choosing ceremony is an honor for us and so on I zoned out and didn't zone in until the other sixteen start to get up and get into a line leading to the stage. What seem like forever to pick a faction I look around to see my mother and both my brothers in their faction. My brothers actually remember to come and see me off for probably the last time I see anyone of them. A small smile comes to my face. It disappear when I hear my name called to come pick.

I step on the stage and take the knife from the guy. He looks at me as I cut my palm, I wince a little when the pain comes. I ignore the pain and ball my fist and look at the bowl of gray stone for Abnegation,earth for Amity, and lit coals for Dauntless. My heart pounds with nervousness and feels like it well pound right out my chest and run off. What feels like a really long time but probably a minute I hold my hand out for Amity. That it i will choose Amity and live a life of peach and quietness. I open my hand and let my blood fall into the bowl. To my surprise I hear sizzling, I choose Dauntless.

I am Dauntless

**Thanks guys for reading Chapter 3 of the book please review or PM me giving some ideas!**

**Thanks for reading again and stay Dauntless **


	4. Chapter 4: Better days

Hey guys here's chapter 4 thanks again and reading please review

"The boy chooses Dauntless!" A crowd erupts in cheer and clapping which I assume it's the Dauntless. I walk over to the crowd of Dauntless I get one final glance of my mother and she has a tear down her cheek but she has a smile and waves while mouthing 'I love you and will see you on visiting day.'

My vision gets a little blurry but I hold back the tears and walk towards the group of transfer and keep my head down. After six more teens pick their new factions the man speaks again

"That is all the sixteen year olds I presume? Good you may all leave and head back to your factions and remember faction before blood."

One of the Dauntless born leads the way towards the train. First as a simple walk, next thing I knew we were full on sprinting towards the train. I was in the middle of the group trying to keep up to the group. Soon enough I make it to and open cart and jump in. I get up against the wall trying to catch my breath. That...Was...Awesome! My heart was pounding with adrenaline! I see the other transfer getting to know each other. I'm the only Abnegation transfer so for now I kept to myself. I stayed in the back and had a few eyes on me and whisper while still starring at me. I want to say 'What? I'm pretty sure I'm not the first Abnegation transfer to go to Dauntless? I didn't think so.'

I close my eyes enjoying the wind till I hear some screaming. I open my eyes to see Dauntless born jumping onto a roof. I stand up and look out seeing the ground of sold concrete. Before my brain could object to me jumping, I jumped. It feels like time slow down when I was in mid air when you're jumping out of train. With a loud thud I land on the roof, my heart pounds with excitement and my back kind of hurts but from the looks of it no major injuries. I get up and brush myself off and by the looks of it only two or three didn't jump off. Factionless, they're factionless now. I'm in the back of the remaining transfer and a Dauntless born starts to speak.

"My name is Will, and now you must jump off this building to continue your initiation with the Dauntless."

A few kids start to shake their heads and back up.

"So no one will be brave enough to jump? We have some bitches this year!"

Something builds up into me and I get angry without hesitation I push my way up to the front and look over the edge and see a hole in the middle. I turn back and give them a smirk. Then I jump, and diving into the hole. My brain screams at me saying that was a very bad idea until I hit a rough surface and it feels like a net and I just start to laugh 'Wow that was awesome!' I see a hand a turn around to grab it and to my surprise and see a beautiful face. The most beautiful eyes, lips, everything was perfect about her. I must been staring to long because she starts to let go of my hand and snaps her fingers in my face. "Sorry," I mumble and hop out of the net "What's your name?" she asked

"My name is Danny."

She turns around and says "First jumper Danny form Abnegation!"

I hear a roar of cheers come follow by clapping. I give a small smile and look over and see a guy with Abnegation short hair that looks black but a darkest brown probably and he has blue eyes. He gives me a death glare, it's probably best if I try to avoid that guy. After a while al the transfer finally jump down and we mix in with the Dauntless born.

We walk down a hallway were Uriah and the three others lead us down  
and we come to a split in the hallway.

"This is where we split up. The Dauntless born will go with Will and Christina."

"I'm sure you don't need a tour of the place." Christina says and leads the Dauntless born in a different direction.

"I'm Four and this is Six. We are you instructors for the time being of your initiation."

"Four and Six? Why have numbers for names?" an Erudite transfer speaks out. Everybody starts to whisper in agreement. I just laugh a little and shake my head.

"You, what's your name?" Four says in a stern voice that shuts everybody up.

"Umm Drake, my name is Drake." He says softly at first but then speaks up.

"Well Drake, if I wanted to put up with a smart-ass Erudite I would've joined their factions." Four says with a death glare at Drake. He doesn't responds, he just nods. I smirk and laugh a little, we move on as Four push opens double doors. We walk into a place that's called the Pit that has everything from Grocery store to a tattoo parlor and best of all an Arcade! I never was allowed to play games because they were a form of selfish and Abnegation was against selfish. Then I Four and Six lead us to the chasm. I haven't seen many chasms but this one was beautiful

"This is the chasm, were if you jump off its instant death. It has happen before and soon to happen again." Six says with seem like fear in her eyes but I don't know because I was too busy looking over the chasm and was lost in my thoughts. As I lean on the rail and just stared into the beauty of the chasm I'm snap back into reality by somebody shouting my name right into my ear.

I grip the rail so hard my knuckles turn white. I look up to see Four whispering into my ear about something I'm pretty sure was threatening but since I didn't hear it just shrug it off and walk on with the group without looking back. We walk into the cafeteria and see many Dauntless chattering and laughing. I grab my food and go sit at a table where it was in the corner and alone.

I was sitting in peach not really hungry until some red hair Amity girl came over and sat next to me. Along came the Erudite transfer Drake he had black hair that was short but not Abnegation short but short. Along came a Candor transfer boy who had the same hair like me but it was blonde, I had black hair. The Amity transfer started to talk "Hi I'm Jasmine but my friends call me Jas for short. The Erudite transfer is Drake, the Candor is Luke."

"Hey, I'm Danny." I said barley getting my words out when I get a full look at Jas. She was beautiful. Six she beautiful but Jas was amazing her dyed red hair bring out her grayest-blue eyes and her smile was welcoming. Her laugh was adorable, which brings a smile to my face. I was a love sick puppy for a moment until I realize I was staring to long and looked back down at my plate which was gone and see that Luke had taken my plate. I just rolled my eyes, and continue our conversation until we see the transfer getting up and following Four and Six. When we stop we are at our dorms

"This is where you'll be sleeping and living for now make yourself comfy and curfew is at ten, the rest of you time here and your and what you please to do."

With that both Four and Six leave. I start to make my way back to wonder the Pit but end up in the Tattoo parlor and I see a lady.

"Hi my name is Tori. Would you like a tattoo?"

I think about it and said "Umm sure, why not."

I lie on the chair and rest my head. Tori asked what tattoo I want.  
I thought about it and got a great idea

"I would like a pair of wings on my back please."

With that I turn around and lay on my stomach. Tori did a sketch of it and applied cream on my back and started the tattoo. An hour later she was finish and I have to say It looked impressive. I pay for the tattoo and made my way to the clothes store. I bought a gray hoodie to remind me of home, a black leather jacket, couple of black jeans and t-shirts and designer shirts, and finally some black Nikes, Jordan's, and Addidas. When I get back to the dorms it was 10:25. I throw my stuff in my drawer and change into my basket ball shirt and a t-shirt and lay down and got to sleep.

Thanks for reading guys please review and tell me when I should do a Six pov or Four pov and so on

Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day

**Hey guys, still are reading? Good thanks for it and I really appreciate it even though you guys don't REVIEW! Anyways enjoy chapter 5**

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The alarm went off and woke everybody up. My eyes snap open and I roll over trying to go back asleep, until I feel somebody jump on me knocking the wind out of me. I open my eyes to see Jas with the smile I love and I atomically smile back.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes it was! You're going to mess the first day of training!" She says while throwing me shirt and jeans and left. I quickly put them on and make a run for the training room. I was the last one in. All eyes are on me I just put my head down in shame.

"You're two minutes late, how come stiff?" Four says giving me a death glare while getting in my face.

"I…I slept in Four, my bad." I mumble if he wasn't so close he probably wouldn't hear me. He looks at me and gives me a smirk, "Follow me." He says in a stern voice "That goes for everybody, head towards the chasm." Everybody files out and I'm in front of everybody while Four leads the way.

When we get to the chasm Six speaks up. "Stiff since you were a minute late you must hang off the railing for four minutes."

I gulped and looked over the railing to see the water crashing against sharp rocks

"You sure I can't just get beat up by Four instead?"

"NO!" They both yell so loud it makes me jump back.

"Fine, no need for the attitude." I said as hop over the rail and let my feet drop over the edge while hanging on with both hands on the rail.

The first two minutes are alright until the waves started to hit me making my grip lose but I keep holding on tight enough. My arms are getting tired and my knuckles are so white I think they might break if I grip the rail any tighter. Just when I about to let go somebody yells "IT'S BEEN FOUR MINUTES! LET HIM UP!"

Four takes his time looking at his watch and says "Alright but nobody helps him."

I struggle for a second then I gather the strength to pull myself up as soon as I do I just realized that I'm soaking wet and exhausted. I lay on my back breathing heavily like I just got the beating of my life or just got out of a major fight.

"Don't be late to training." Four says as he start to walk away

To my own surprise I start to laugh out loud too, not a chuckle and full on laugh like I just heard the best joke ever made.

Six gives Four a scared look and he looks at me confused as hell. "What's so funny stiff?"

"Oh my god… That was FUN! When can I do it again?" With that I jumped up with my heart is pounding with excitement and the thrill for more life treating situations!

Four smirks and says "Humph a stiff who wants danger?" With that I give him a smirk and start to make my way back to training room

The rest of the day is normal, I learned how to shoot a gun and I was one of the three that hit the target on the first try. The other two were a Candor name James and Drake.

When were dismissed for lunch I didn't leave as fast as the others I just stand there looking at my target and how all my bullets were ether bull eyes or right around it. I stand there amazement for awhile until I feel a nudge to see Six.

"Hey, you alright?" she says.

"Yeah, I'm fine like you care anyways." I said with a stern voice. "Sorry today has been something, sorry." With that I move around Six and head for the door till I'm stop by Four.  
Great….. (Notice the sarcasms!)

"Look you're the only Abnegation transfer that enjoys life or death situation, how come?"

"I… I don't know I guess being nice and selfless wasn't my thing. How come you two are now bothering me now?" I said while backing up a little as my two instructors start to close in.

I started to breath heavily and short of breaths. Oh no my claustrophobic fear is starting to kick in. Four and Six must have notice me breathing heavily and short and back up.

I took that as my chance and dash out the room. They both yell for me to come back but I don't listen and just head for the cafeteria.

When I get there I grab my food and sit in my coroner. I try to calm down my breathing and started to count. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. My breathing calmed down and my heart rate slowed. Next thing I feel a head on my shoulder and see Jas. Great my heart beats even faster than it was last time

"Hey... Jas," I said in a shaky voice "What's up?" I look down trying to sound normal

"I got worried when you didn't talk to anybody since you hung off the chasm, and you came in here breathing heavy."

Damn she notice

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking and I ran down here so I don't miss out on this great dinner."

"Well don't think! Thinking is stupid and brings you down to miserable place."

"But people come up with conversations by thinking, or ideas."

"True but other than that thinking is stupid!" Jas playfully yells. I laugh and agreed. After our conversation stops she doesn't let her head up, she keeps her head right on my shoulder until it was time to go. I have to say I was hoping she never left my side.

**Awww Danny and Jas have a thing for each other!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE I know your reading this and choose to ignore it because somebody else didn't review yet.**

**Anyways**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	6. Chapter 6: Selfless

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy and I forgot all about this so to make it up here's chapter 6!**

**By the way I do not own Divergent or the characters I only own the characters that are made up by me**

After Jas and I had our fun last night exploring the pit and all, she went back to the dorms and I just explored the pit more. I stumble on to a place called the music store. We never had music store or even listen to music because it was a way of selfish needs. Boy, I left Abnegation. After I left the music store and found this mp3 player they call it. The guy who was running the store filled it with music for me. After I pay for it and the earbuds he said would come in handy, I left and headed back to the dorms.

I put on the earbuds and put it on shuffle and let the mp3 decided for me. It landed on a song called _Beautiful Pain_ by Eminem featuring Sia. I have to say the song was so emotional to me and I end up replaying it and end up singing it.

_I can feel the heat rising__  
__Everything is on fire__  
__Today's a painful reminder of why__  
__We can only get brighter__  
__The further you put it behind ya__  
__And right now I'm on the inside__  
__Looking out, cause__I'm standing in the flames__  
__And it's a beautiful kind of pain__  
__Setting fire to yesterday__  
__Find a light, find a light, find a light__  
__Standing in the flames__  
__And it's a beautiful kind of pain__  
__Setting fire to yesterday__  
__Find a light, find a light, find a light__  
__Yesterday was the tornado warning, today is like the morning after__  
__Your world is torn in half.__  
__You wake and let's wait to start the morning process__  
__Rebuilding and you're still a work in progress.__  
__Today is a whole new chapter, it's like an enormous ass.__  
__The thunderstorm has passed ya.__  
__Your weather didn't poke his eyes out with the thorn bush that you used to smell the roses.__  
__Stopped to inhale, can't even tell your nose is stuffed.__  
__So focused on the bright side.__  
__Then you floor the gas pedal and hit the corner fast, __  
__the more asserted, never looking back, may hit the curb, __  
__but every day is a new learning curve as you steer through life.__  
__Sometimes you might not wanna swerve but you have to to avert a disaster.__  
__Lucky, no permanent damage,__  
__'Cause they hurt you so bad.__  
__It's like they murdered your ass and threw dirt on your casket, __  
__but you returned from the ashes.__  
__And that hurt that you have, you just converted to gasoline, __  
__and while you're burning the past, standing at inferno._

As I'm lost into the song I look up and see that in back at the dorms. Damn, God please don't tell me they heard me sing my heart out!

Then Jas walks up to me and as if she was reading my mind she says "Ummm…. We heard… well…. We heard you sing."

I look down at my feet and blush. I swear I thought I could be a bright tomato.  
Jas laughs and gives me hug to make me feel less embarrassing and whisper "Don't worry you have a beautiful voice." With that I blush more back just give Jas a hug back. When she let go she headed off to bed. I did the same thing and collapse on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

When we I woke I was the only one up. I looked at the time and it 5:01 in the morning! What the fuck! I thought to myself, I try to fall back to sleep but I was to wide awake now and looked at my clock again and it was 5:02

Ugh! I got up and put on jeans a simple black t-shirt and my Nikes and headed towards the training room. Nobody was there, _Good_.

I ran from the front to the back about ten times and did fifty pushups and sit-ups. After that warm up I started to go to work on the punching bag. I started to get mad when the punching bag hit me hard enough back to make me fall. Did I just get pushed by a Punching bag? I got back up and punched the bag and after each punch I exhale then I kicked the shit out of it with all my might and pushed it back a few feet. Whoa, that was unexpected. I started to feel my sweat sting my eyes. I grab my towel and wipe away.

I put the punching bag away and as I was I looked down at my arm to see the scar my dad left me three days before he passed. He came home drunk and it was the day my middle brother left for Erudite. My dad was beyond piss and my brother knew Erudite was our Abnegation enemy. He tried to attack my mother with a pocket knife he had. He kept saying this was my mother's fault for both my brothers left and she had to pay the price for it. I was only thirteen and I didn't want to stand by and watch my mother suffer that wasn't her fault.

Out of my selfless I stepped in front of her and refused to move, he kept yelling at me to move and if I refuse it is selfish of me and not in my Abnegation trait to be selfish, but I still refused to move. He took the blade and tried to cut my face but I used my arm as a shield and block it. It hurt like a bitch, My mother started to cry as my dad started to beat me with his fist and when I fell it was a mistake and he started to kick me till I passed out. When I woke up I had a scar on my arm and my head was in my mother laps as she held me there. She had dried tears down her cheeks. I just lay there and watch my dad sit at the dining hall by himself.

When I came back to reality, somebody's hand was on my shoulder. My cheek was wet from tears and I was filled with anger towards my father. I wipe the tears away and turn to see Six with a concerned look on her face. She doesn't say anything but open her mouth to say something but I wanted to be alone, so I cut her off

"I'm sorry I wasn't sure if it was okay if I get an early work out today and something from my past came up and I'm sorry I have to go my Abnegation is showing I see you at training Six."

With that I left but soon was stop by Four, can't I get a break!

He looked down at me and I wanted to walk around but he wouldn't let me.

"Listen Danny, were not going to hurt you we just want to talk." Four says while Six is nodding in agreement. I didn't know what to do so I let a sigh and look back at Four and Six. "Fine… I'll talk."

"Why do you love danger soo much?" Six asked

"It makes me feel alive! It gets my heart pumping and wanting more and more might as well call me a daredevil."

"Why did you transfer from Abnegation?"

"I didn't want to be a part of a faction with no fun allowed and 24 hours of being helpful and being selfless," A vision of me protecting my mom came back to me and made my heart ache a little "Bad things happen when I try to help."

Six and Four look at each other and Six nod her head and Four gives me a serious look

"What were you aptitude test?"

My heart sank and I remember the woman warning 'Do Not tell anybody or you will be killed!' I didn't know if I could trust them, I didn't know if they could turn me in and have me killed.

I lied "Dauntless." I try to say with a straight face, by the look on their face they knew I was lying.

"And?" they both said. Damn they were on to me. I had no choice I was surrounded and Four was blocking the exit. I open my mouth to speak but then the door is burst open and I see…..

**Oh uhh, cliff hanger who is the person Danny saw?**  
**Can Danny trust Six and Four?**  
**Till next time…. Review, PM, you know what to do.**

**Thanks for reading and Stay Dauntless!**


	7. Chapter 7: She knows

**Hey guys! I got bored and couldn't sleep so to make it to you for not posting here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Divergent and the characters I just own this laptop and the initiates.**

The door burst open and I see Jas! I haven't been so happy in my life to see her considering that she just saved me from revealing my biggest secret ever.

I smile from ear to ear. I walk up to Jas and give her a hug. She whisper in my ear "I got worry when I woke up and you wasn't in your bed and you wasn't in the pit or the tattoo parlor or the Arcade." She buries he face into my chest and I blush.

"What time is it?" I whisper back  
"It's about 6:20. Why?"

I grab her chin with my thumb and index finger to make her look at me. I give her a smirk and said

"Let's goes get some breakfast."  
"Okay," she kisses me on the cheek and I blush and she say "Don't leave me behind, okay?"

I'm grinning like crazy and said "Okay."Four interrupts saying that I had business to intend to with them.

With that I kiss her forehead and said I meet her there. She left with a look of disappointment but she was blushing.

"Now," Four begins "What were you Aptitude test result?"

"I… I… I can't tell you I'm not even supposed too be talking about my Aptitude test after I'm done with it."

"Listen!" Four almost shouted and grabs my shoulder "We need to know it's for your safety."

Before he could go on Six grabs his shoulder and gives it a tight squeeze. I step back but Six gets close and whisper in my ear "Meet us by the chasm at midnight."

I simply nod a yes and went to head to the cafeteria. When I get there I see Jas with our group of friends smiling and laughing. I go and sit next to her. When she sees me her smile gets bigger and she pulls me into a tight hug.

"Whoa, what's with all the hugs?"

She blushes and let's goes of me and looks down. I scoot closer to her and whisper into her ear

"Don't worry, I love you hugs." She giggles and gets close to me. I guess it was my turn to blush and I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. I hear somebody clear their throats and see Drake and Luke looking us while wiggling their eyebrows and making kissy face. I just roll my eyes and all of us laugh.

After breakfast was over we all headed to the training room to start the day. Today we learned how to throw knives, Four demonstrated by throwing knives around Six and got real close to her but I knew he was good and he nicked her on the ear. I could tell he meant to do it too. I smirk, and we went to work.

The day went by fine just until…

"Why are you such a freak of nature Jas?" A Candor girl said by the name of Kaylee.

"Why don't you piss off you slut, I never even bother you till this very moment!" Jas said that made me laugh a little. Kaylee looked at me at me hurt in her eyes, there was a rumor that she liked me but I never believed it till now. Oh well, I don't even like her like that Jas is the only one for me. She turned back to Jas filled with anger and threw a knife at Jas. The next thing I knew I was hugging Jas tightly and there was a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I let her go and look her up and down to see if she was okay. She was just fine, _Thank God!_ I don't know what I would do without Jas. The room was silent and I felt light-headed, I looked at Jas who was nearly at tears and just like that everything went black.

**XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX**

When I wake up I see a bright light and I shut my eyes slightly and let them adjust to it. When I open them fully I see all white and hear a beeping sound and I know exactly where I am, the infirmary. I feel and hand in mine and look over to see Jas with her head down soundly asleep. She looks so beautiful and peaceful asleep. I use my thumb and rub her hand lightly so I don't wake her up. I try to sit up but there is a pain in my left shoulder. I rub my shoulder-blade and feel stitches. I had to get stitches? And I look back down and see Jas start to move a little and I rub her hand again. She looks up and she smiles from ear to ear

"Hey." I whisper

"Hey, your finally awake." She said with a smile

"Yeah, what happen?"

"You took a knife for me because of that bitch Kaylee." She says with a bit of anger in her voice. I laugh at her getting angry.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're so cute when you angry" I whisper. She blushes and smiles. I look into her gray-blue eyes and we both start to lean in. Were so close I can feel her breath on my lips. She closes the gap between us and we kiss, it's my first kiss and it wasn't bad not bad at all. It was a slow and passionate kiss, once we pull back we are both grinning at each other and or forehead touch.

"So does this mean were going out?" I ask with a cocky smile

"Well…." She teases. I smile and kiss her again for motivation.

"Yes, now we are officially going out Danny." She says.

I smile and lay back down, almost as I lay down I ask Jas

"Whatever happened too Kaylee? You know like right after I passed out?"

Jas smiles and says "Well… let just say that because of me she in a one of these hospital bed too." She says with a cocky grin. I smile and put my hand on her cheek and said "That's my girl."

After a minute or two the nurse said I couldn't do any fighting or anything extremes for two to three days with the condition of my arm. They said I needed to spend the night in here since the blade cut one of my muscles and it could rip if I move it too much. Jas stayed here with me the whole time

"Danny can you… Never mind it's stupid" Jas suddenly says

"Jas say it I will do anything for you." I say while looking into her eyes

"Well I was wondering since you have such a beautiful voice can you…. Well…"

"You want me to sing to you?" I ask laughing a little. She hits my right arm and says it's not funny, I said "Sure what do you want me to sing to you Jas?"

She whispers into my ears and I knew the song because it was in my mp3 and it was one of my favorite songs.

She pulls out her mp3 and surprisingly she has the Karaoke version of the song I knew the lyrics by heart

_Yeah  
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
but hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
what you crying about?  
You got me._

_Hailie, I know you miss your mom, and I know you miss your dad  
When I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry  
'Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Lainie Uncle's crazy, ain't he?  
Yeah, but he loves you girl and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
Two little beautiful girls  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you  
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up as daddy, that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_

_Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up, little lady, I told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But I promise mama's gon' be alright_

_It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
'Cause daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
'Cause daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broken into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars 'til someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your mamma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguing' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it  
And you and Lainnie were too young to understand it  
That papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it firsthand  
'Cause all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
Now I'm sitting in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now  
Wow, I guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
Lainnie I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, mama's only gone for the moment_

_And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you  
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile  
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
I'mma break that birdie's neck  
I'll go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (ha ha)_

When I finish Jas had fell asleep while holding my hand. I just smile and give her a kiss on the head and when I was about o drift off the sleep with her there was a knock on the door. Four and Six open the door and they both gave me a grin while I press a finger to my lips signaling them to be quiet because Jas was sleeping. They nod their head close the door silently and walked close to me.

"Okay its midnight and I can't leave the hospital what do you guys need to talk to me about?" I asked in a whisper yelling voice.

"What were your aptitude test results?" they both ask in whisper.

I roll my eyes not wanting to answer but they were not going to leave me alone unless I told them, maybe they are trying to protect me if they keep pushing me to tell them?

I let out a sigh and said "Inconclusive they were inconclusive. They said I fitted to be Abnegation, Dauntless, and Amity." I said whispering very low and they barely can hear me but it was enough "I'm Divergent…"

**Oh snap Danny just told Six and Four his biggest secret!**

**Can he trust them?**

**Well Danny and Jas work out?**

**Till next time, Review and Pm**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	8. Chapter 8: Get lucky

**Hey guys I wanna thank you for over 100 viewers on this FanFic! Thanks for reading and please review!**

"I'm Divergent…" I say again a little louder so they can hear me. They both have grins on their faces? Why do they have grins on their faces if I just told them my biggest secret ever!

"Why are you guys smiling?" I ask because I'm confused as hell

"Don't worry this explain a lot about you, were Divergent too, we will keep you safe just don't make it obvious that your Divergent."

I nod and they both finally leave. They're Divergent, I knew I wasn't the only one but I didn't expect both my instructors to be one of us. I feel my eyelids grew heavy and they only got heavier and heavier. I lay down and look at Jas one more time to see how peaceful she looks and all I want to do is hold her close and protect her. I kiss her head and drift off into sleep.

When I wake Jas is standing there with a chocolate muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Well somebody finally woke up."

"Yeah yeah yeahh, when can I leave? I'm getting sick of this place."

"You can check out right now." A nurse says while holding a clipboard. She seems nice, I sit up and grab my clothes Jas brought me. Jas and the nurse left so I can get dress. After I get done dressing I notice I'm wearing a black and silver t-shirt with a skull what shades and headphones on with black cargo shorts and black and silver high top Jordans. I had to admit it but Jas knows how to make me look good.

I step out of the room and head to the front desk where I see Jas at the front desk waiting for me. I sign the papers and Jas and I leave the hospital hand and hand. When we get to the training room doors we kissed and hug before we enter.

When we enter we see everybody working on basic fighting skills, punching, kicking, the usually. We grab a punching bag and get to work. We do this for the rest of the morning until Four and Six sent us off for lunch. They told us when we get back we well have or fighting partners. When we leave the training room Jas grabs my hand and drags me back to the dorms.

When we get there Jas lets' go of me. "Yo, Jas what are we" I'm cut off by Jas crushing her lips with my lips. At first I was tense but got into it and wrap my arms around her waist while she wraps her arms around my neck. The kiss was slow and passionate and I wanted to freeze time and stay here and enjoy this moment. She breaks the kiss and whisper into my ear "I wanted to do that since the first day we met and it's a thank you for taking a knife for me." She says with a smirk and I just laugh a little.

"Don't thank me for something I would do in a heartbeat." I whisper back. Jas face turned red and she close the gap between again. This time I was prepare for it and kiss back but this time with more hunger into it. As we were deep into the make out session she nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I happily oblige and open my mouth to let her in. Our tongue battle for dominance, I won, the kiss was fiery and passionate and full of love. Jas jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist and to hold her up I grab her ass and gently put her against the wall. We got deeper into the kiss and our tongue exploring each others mouth. A moan escape Jas mouth and all I could do was smile and she blushes. As we were about to continue we heard somebody clear their throat we turn to see Luke and Drake with cocky grins on their faces. We both turn bright as an apple, "Umm, hey guys, we were just umm…." I say as I put Jas down and she fixes her hair.

"Sucking each other faces off?" Drake says while Luke laughs

"Maybe they were doing a little bit more since Jas hair is soo mess up." Luke says as both of them are holding their sides laughing.

"Yeah, so what, is it time for fighting." I say annoyed.

"Yeah come on, lunch just finish." Luke says. And with that we all rush down to the training room.

**Thanks you guys for the 100+ views on this FanFic, please continue to read and review or pm.**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless. **


	9. Chapter 9: Fights

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading and the 150+ views on this FanFic, hope you enjoy chapter nine!**

We ran down to the training room just in time to see the initiate crowded around the door and we hopped in it and make it look like we were there for awhile. We finally get into the room and I stand by with Six and Four. The first fight was Luke vs. a really big Erudite named Jason. Luke got the first punch in getting Jason off guard and it surprise him that he could hit that hard, Luke try to tackle Jason to the ground but failed when Jason didn't budge. Jason clamped his hands together to make one fist and hit Luke right on the back, he then pick Luke up by the waist and body slammed him to the ground. I wince at it because the impact was so hard I could feel it. Luke got back up as soon as he went down, _stupid._ Jason took a swing him but his punches were slow and gave Luke enough time to punch Jason in the ribs two times and put all his might into a kick to Jason ribs. Jason hunched over in pain and in a instant Luke grabbed Jason hair and kneaded him in the face, but he kept at it three more times and with the forth knead Jason had blood all over his face and Jason punched Luke in the gut that made him hunch over in pain. Jason rubbed some of the blood off his face and while Luke was still hunched over in pain Jason delivered a powerful punch to knock out Luke, cold.

I walk over by his side to make sure he wasn't dead and he wasn't. I took him to the infirmary, he had a crack jaw but it should heal up in about two to three weeks. I headed back to the training room and as I was walking back there seem to be more transfer heading to the infirmary. I started to jog back to the training room, I made it just in time to see Jas fight she was going against Kaylee. *Gulp*  
I know Jas can take care of herself but I'm still worry how there is no giving up in these fights.

The fight started and Kaylee got the first punch in and she looked like she was not going to let up, I was about to hop in and help her but I remember how if we interfered with the fights in anyway both ours and the person we helped ranks will go down.

Jas was getting beat badly and I couldn't just stand by and watch I was nearly in tears. I closed my eyes and grip the railing tightly. Then I hear somebody jump over the railing and broke up the fight. I open my eye to see Six breaking it up, I hop over the railing and ran to Jas side, she was halfway passed out and her cheeks were bruised and so was her eye. Her nose looked broken and it was dripping blood. A tear ran down my cheek, I leaned in close and whisper in her ear "I'm so so soo sorry I didn't step in Jas." I picked her up and headed towards the Infirmary then she whisper into my ear "If you would had stepped in _I _would had to kick your ass." I laugh a little and kiss her on the lips. When we get to the infirmary she was treated with Erudite medicine that came in that morning. Her bruises started to heal and so was her eyes and nose. It only took about thirty minutes to get her token care of and signed out. Then I notice everybody who was in a fight today got out just as soon I came in with Jas. We got back to the training room and it was only Four and Six in there cleaning up and putting away the gear.

"Are we done for today guys?" I ask I bit confused.  
"Yes you guys are done for today your rankings will be up tomorrow." Six says, I turn to look at Jas with both of her hands in mine "Sooo, what do you wanna do for the rest of the day?" I ask

"Hmm, what do you wanna do?" she says giving me her sexy smirk, god thank you for this gift.

"Well…" I say while leaning in "we can do this." I say while start to kiss her cheek to nose to cheek then her lips. We kiss for awhile until Four clears his throat. I completely forgot they were there and Jas buries her face into my chest, I could tell she was blushing the way she tries to cover her cheeks.

"Is that how we looked?" Six ask Four  
"Pretty much expect we were hotter."

We all laugh, after we had our laugh we walked out and said our good byes but we are stop by Six

"Hey me and a couple of friends are getting together to play truth or dare wanna join?"

I look at her then to Four and finally to Jas who eagerly shakes her head yes. I just shrug and said "Umm sure, why the hell not."  
"Okay meet us back here around eight okay?"

"Yeah sure." We both say and we go our separate ways.

**I hope you guys enjoyed today chapter**

**First truth or dare game its gonna get NASTY in the next chapter.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

**Hey guys thanks for reading this FanFic we are almost to 200 views! Thanks so much for reading even though you guys don't review or PM. U.U**

**Anyways hope you enjoy chapter 10 and shout out to Lovebooks4ever thanks so much for the favorite it means a lot**

After me and Jas spend the rest of the day exploring the Pit and making out from time to time eight o'clock rolls around and now we're just waiting for Four and Six to show up. And speak of the devil here they are.

"Hey love birds, ready to have a wild night with the Dauntless?" Four says making kissy faces and Six hits him in the arm.

Me and Jas both roll our eyes when he calls us love birds. We walk up towards the apartments you get when complete initiation. Then we finally came to a stop in front of a room and we hear only a couple people talking from the outside. Six knocks on the door, a guy with dark skin opens the door. Six and Four exchanges hey and enter and everybody stops talking and look at us. If it wasn't for Four saying that we were cool we would ended up getting our ass kicked but Six introduced to the gang, Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. Once we were all introduced we all seem to get quite along if I do say so myself. We gather in a circle with Jas sitting next to me while Four and Six were across from us and Uriah and Lynn next to us while Zeke and Marlene were on the other side.

"Okay we all the rules of truth or dare but I will go over the, for Danny and Jas. If you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you must take an article of clothing off socks and shoes do not count, alright lets get this game started!" Zeke announced and after he was done Uriah shot his hand up to start the game.

"Okay Uri you can start the game if you will be so kind." Zeke says in a British accent.

"While splendid," Uriah says and he looks directly at Jas "Truth or Dare Jas?"

Jas hesitated for a moment but then says "Dare, what could possibly go wrong?"

Uriah and everybody else burst out laughing and Jas is reminded that we are in Dauntless.

"Okay brave one, I dare you to sit in Danny lap for the rest of the game and can't get up unless Danny takes off and article of clothing or ether one of you are doing a dare." Uriah says with a cocky grin.

Jas blushes and stands up and plops down into my lap while I wrap my arms around her waist and whisper into her ear

"Good job, brave one." I whisper and kiss and nibble a little on her ear lobe. She giggles a little and looks around to her next victim

"Four, truth or dare?" Jas says while leaning back into me.

"Dare always dare." Four says.

"I dare you too run out in you boxer screaming 'Out of my way they are after my Lucky Charms!' and pinch whoever gets in your way." Jas says and everybody starts to burst out into laughter. Four starts to strip into his boxer and runs out while we all follow behind him he starts screaming what Jas told him to do and we see a guy named Peter I think get in Four way and Four pinches the shit out of him and he starts heading back for the apartment. When we all enter back into the room were all laughing our heads off, while Four puts back his clothes. After we had our laugh he sits back down next to Six and eyes me. *Gulp* Pay back is a bitch.

"Danny truth or dare." There is no way I'm picking dare after the stunt he just pulled and he a Dauntless prodigy.

"Umm, Truth." I say and before Four could say anything Uriah yells out "Pansycake!"

"The fuck does that mean?" I say while Jas hits me in the mouth "OW! What was that for?" I say rubbing my mouth

"LANGUAGE!" she says playfully and I whisper back "Don't worry I will get you back for that," Jas blushes "okay what do you want me to answer truthfully Four?" I say while still wondering what Pansycake means.

"Well, today at lunch me or T-Six didn't see you two in there, where were you guys." He says while raising and eyebrow and we hear ooo's from everybody.

I didn't want to tell I had my first kiss with Jas and I didn't want to take off my shirt off so I figure I could lie and get away with it.

"We went to the arcade and hanged out till It was time for the fights." I say trying to keep a poker face but as soon as I say it Christina yells "He's lying!" I give her a confused look and wonder how the hell did she know but before I could ask she interrupts me

"I transferred from Candor and I can tell by your body language that if your lying or not." Damn is she that good or do I suck at a poker face. I blushed and looked down and I really didn't want to take my shirt off. I looked u p at Jas who gives me a smile I love and I smile back before saying "weweremakingoutatthedormsandjaswasmyfirstkiss." I mumble and said quickly hoping nobody would think twice about asking

"Wait what you said I didn't quite get that, you're gonna have to speak up some." He says cupping one of his hands to his ear. I let out a sigh and cleared my throat. "Me and Jas went back to the dorms and made out and she was my first kiss!" I say blushing and every boy started to chuckle and every girl said 'Awe' while Jas looked at me when I looked back up and she crashed her lips with my and everybody yelled "Get a room." I started laughing and stuck my tongue out.

By nine o'clock everybody was in their jeans or shirt or in their underwear. When I got out of my shirt Jas stared in awe at my six pack and she kept her hand there for the whole time.

"Alright, Danny truth or dare?" Zeke says, well I haven't really done any dares. "Dare, hit me with your best shot!" I say full of proud

"Okay tough guy, I dare you too…."

**Haha cliff hanger guys! :D this is what happens when you don't review. Hahaha well guys that's all for today I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it probably was boring but still. Please review, PM, Follow, or Favorite this story.**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	11. Chapter 11: Good day

**Hey guys we did it! This FanFic has reached over 200 views! Shout out to Silverdale for the follow on this story I really do appreciate it. Well guys I hope you enjoy chapter 11**

"I dare you too play seven minutes in heaven with Jas." Zeke says with a cocky grin. I swear my jaw drops down to the floor when he says that. I look at Jas who was blushing like crazy and biting her bottom lip. I was going to take off my shirt till I feel Jas getting up and she is dragging me to the next room while every cheering us on. Once we get in the bedroom Jas closes the door and leans against it.

"Jas we don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I say because I feeling hell of nervous because I don't know what could happen in seven minutes.

Jas gives me a smirk and before I could ask why she runs towards me and jumps on me while we crash our lips together and we crash on the bed. She started kissing me furiously with passion and love, I return the kiss and start to feel all over her. I started to rub her ass and she moaned my name into my mouth. I flip us over so that I am on the top and break from the kiss and Jas 'awes' with disappointment, I lean in and whisper "I love it when you moan my name." I kissed her on the lips and started to make my way down and stop at her neck and started to kiss and nibble on it and end up giving her a love bite. She moaned my name more and louder and she flipped us so she on top. I made my way back to her lips and started to make out with her again. I licked the bottom of her lips begging for entrance and she happily oblige. While we were going at it and our tongue fought for dominance I started to rub her thigh with one hand and the other rubbing her back up and down. She moaned my name into my mouth and she started to feel on my abs. She started to pull up my shirt until we hear somebody clear their throat, Jas and my head snaps towards the sound and see Six standing there with everybody else behind her. I sit up and Jas just smirks and kisses me and before we break apart she bites my lip lightly she whisper into my ear "We should really leave its getting pretty late." I hear a few gasp and a couple of get it from the guys. We walk out the room and start to put back on our cloths. We told them we had to go and we said our byes and then we walk out hand and hand. While were walking back to the dorms in silence, I broke the silence "Jas, out of curiosity how was I while we were…. You know…. Making out?" I say while blushing she gives me a smirk "You were perfect Danny, I wouldn't replace it for anything." I start to smile and she stops in front of me and kisses me. We started to make out and I lick her bottom lip begging for entrance. She breaks the kiss and walks away while swaying her hips into the dorm. _Did I just get teased? _Before she could get too far I yelled "TEASE!" She just looks back at me and blows me a kiss before she heads off to bed. I stand there like a statue and start to make my way to my bed, thinking about how awesome this day has been.

**XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX**

I wake up in the morning to see everybody waking up. I get and start to get dress into a black t-shirt and a black and silver basketball shorts. Once I get done dressing I see Jas walking towards me with a small smile on her face. She wears a gray turtle neck with black jeans and black vans. I give her a kiss on the lips when she gets close enough. She doesn't kiss me back, I pull back and give her a confused look?

"Hey what's up?" I ask with worried

"What's up?! You gave me the biggest hickey yesterday!" She moves the collar of her turtle neck to show a really big hickey on her neck. I look at it with awe before I get a smirk and start kiss on the love bite. She starts to moan but pushes me back but keeping me close.

"No Danny, as much I would enjoy you pleasing me right now we have to get to the training room." After she says that I start to notice everybody start to file out of the dorm and headed to the training room. Jas puts the turtle neck back over the hickey and she grabs my hand and we make our way to the training room.

Once we get there we see a board with names and numbers by each name

1 Jason  
2 Drake  
3 Kaylee  
4 Richard  
5 Luke  
6 Jas  
8 Garrett  
9 Jake  
10 Danny  
11 Lucy  
12 Bruce

These were our fight rankings. How did I get tenth place if I didn't even get to fight because of my arm injury. Then again Lucy and Bruce didn't even try to fight their opponents. I starred at the board for awhile until Four speaks up.

"This is the end of stage one. The next stage is facing fear, mental training the point is to see how you will react against your fear and how long it will take to clam your heart rate."

Facing our fears? I really had to fear nothing because I really hadn't put any thought into fear since I came from Abnegation. The rest of the day passes and eventually we are sent off for lunch and when we return we will start the fear simulations. Me and Jas walk hand and hand into the lunch room. Most people know about our relationship by now but even if they don't who cares. Kaylee still tries to flirt with me but I just ignore her or tell her off even if Jas was near or not.

Once lunch is over we are leaded into a room where we waited for our names to be called and taken into a room. Once people come in they don't come out but what I heard that they took the back door out. I sit alone and wait my turn, Jas has already went and what seems like twenty minutes she comes back to me and she gives me the biggest hug and whisper into my ear "I tell you later and be brave." I kissed her and she left to go back to the dorms.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my name getting called. I step into the room where I see the same chair from the aptitude test and see a computer screen and wires connecting it. Once I take a seat Six hooks up wires to me then put a syringe into my neck and say it will take thirty seconds to take effect. I look over to see Six and Four put the same wires on too and they both nod and Six mouths to me "Be brave." Then everything went black.

**Uh oh another cliff hanger! Thanks so much again for the 200+ views on this FanFic it may not seem as a accomplishment to most of you but it is for me.**

**Anyways Review, Pm, fav, and follow**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	12. Chapter 12: Facing Your Fear

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the views, over 300 views! Wow last night it was 250 or something around there. I really wish you guys would review though!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 12.**

When my eyes snap back open, I'm back in my house, the house where I grew up, the house where I, my mom, and brothers where raised. I'm back in Abnegation, I look over and see my mom. I try to go over to hug her but I can't move it feels like my hands and feet are stuck where they are. I look back at my mother and see something blocking my view of her, my father. My heart sank as he raises his hand and slaps my mother, she screams and falls to the ground. I scream no and with all my strength try to move to my mother but I couldn't do anything just stand and watch.

My father picked my mother back up and punched her square in the jaw, he kept punching her and then started to hit her in the stomach. I screamed and screamed, my vision gets blurry and my cheeks are wet with tears, he kept punching her and when she fell down he kicked hard where ever she wasn't protecting.

When I think it couldn't get any worse he pulls out the same pocket knife he used to cut me. He picked my mother up by the throat and turned around to where I could see her and she could see me while he was still choking her. He cut her arms and legs and she bleeding and kept bleeding. She didn't die but she was in terrible pain. I cried harder now, I begged and begged for him to stop but I couldn't talk I only could get squeaks out, I screamed so much I lost my voice. My mother had tears running down her face and she finally spoke

"Please don't do this baby, please."

"Fuck you, you did this to our family you did it it's your fault! We have no son left who wanted to stay this is all you fault! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHATS COMING TO YOU!" My father says full of rage and hate. He held my mother tightly as her stabbed her, she started to choke and slowly fell down  
to the ground.

"NOW BLEED BITCH, BLEED!" My father yelled as he let go of her and she fell to the ground. He killed her, my father had killed my mother, and more tears rushed to my eyes and started to blur my vision.

I wake up screaming and when I look around I'm back in the room with Six and Four near me. I start to remember what had happen, every last detail and the part where my mom dropped dead. I started to cry hard, I cover my face with my hands and cried. I felt a hand rub my back and a soothing voice telling me it was just a simulation. Without a word I got up and left out the back door and started to make my way back to the dorms. I don't know why but I just had to get away from there, I end up finding myself at the Chasm and trying to clam myself down. I know it was just a simulation but it felt so real and the probability that it could happen. I start to cry again at the sight of my mom dead stuck in my head.

I feel somebody touching my arm. My head snaps towards the person and I pull my arm back as a reflex. Then I feel relax when I see Jas she reaches for my hand slowly. I grab her hand and pull her into a tight hug, she doesn't tense up she hugs me back tightly and we stand there and hug in peace and quiet with only the sounds of splashing coming from the chasm.

After about five minutes of silently standing there enjoying the chasm and each other presence, Jas holds my hand and we head back to the dorms and sit in on my bed, she sits with her legs cross and I lay my head down in her lap and let her play with my hair. Nobody was in the dorms because we got the rest of the day off and everybody was trying to shrug off their fears.

We sat there in silence until Jas spoke up.

"When I started the fear simulation I was standing there in darkness until I saw you… you looked so happy and worry free, then a knife popped into my hand and a voice telling me I had to kill you… I started crying and you kept telling me it was okay and you understand,"

Jas started crying and choking on her sobs a little. I sat up and held her close to me and let her lay her head into my chest.

"The person kept yelling for me to kill you or they would do it, I cried even harder and they started counting backwards from ten. I hugged you tightly and whisper into your ear that I was so sorry and I stabbed you in the heart. I screamed when you drop dead and I fell to the ground next to you."

I held her tight, after she stopped crying I used my thumb and index finger to grab her chin and make her look at me. I wiped her tears away and kissed her full of passion and love, when we broke apart I hugged her tightly.

"Danny promise me something?" Jas says

"Anything Jas just name it and I will do it." I say staring into her eyes.

"Promise to never leave me behind, okay?" She says as a tear fell. I kissed the tear and then her lip.

"I promise Jasmine I will never leave you behind. I will never even think about it." I say meaning every word of it. She crashes her lips with mine and we stay like this for a while. I lay my head down back on her lap after we stop kissing. She starts to stroke my hair and I stare at the ceiling.

"When I started the fear simulation, I was back at my house in Abnegation. It was me, my mother, and my," I gulp and spit out the last word "My father."

"Mhmm." Jas says

"I wanted to punch my father so hard so badly because he started to attack my mother, but I couldn't move it was like my whole body was frozen and all I could do was scream and yell." A few tears start to run down my cheeks, vision of my mother death kept flashing back to me. "My father wouldn't stop no matter how much I screamed or how loud or even how much I begged. When I thought it couldn't get any worse her pulled out the pocket knife he used to cut me back when I protected my mother from him," I show her the scar on my arm and she gasped and rubbed the scar up and down.

"He started to cut her everywhere from head to toe, there was blood everywhere Jas but she didn't bleed out she was just in a lot of pain. When she fell he kicked and kicked her over and over where ever she wasn't protecting herself." Tears rushed down my face like a waterfall and Jas started to cry too.

"He finally stopped kicking and he picked her up by the throat, he got behind he so I can see all the bruises and cuts, my mom finally spoke and she said this 'Please don't this baby, please.' My father just responded with

'Fuck you, you did this to our family you did it it's your fault! We have no son left who wanted to stay this is all you fault! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHATS COMING TO YOU!' and he stabbed her and he yelled 'NOW BLEED BITCH, BLEED!' and she dropped dead on the floor then I finally woke up."

Me and Jas are both in tears after I'm done telling her what I went through. She kisses me and she doesn't stop which I was hoping she wouldn't. it wasn't a needy kiss or hungry it was a kiss full of love and understanding.

When we break apart we are both smiling and I jump on top of and start to kiss her from her lips down to her neck and start to nibble on her neck. She moans my name and she starts to feel on my abs, before she could pull off my shirt I stop kissing her neck and hopped off and took off running, when I'm out the room I turn left and put my body to the wall.

I hear Jas screamed 'really you're going to tease me like that!?' and she walks out the room and I jump out and scare. Unexpectedly she punches me in the face and I fall on my ass. Rubbing my nose she laughs her off and tells me that what I get for teasing her and scaring her.

I get up and pull her into a hug. She the first to start the kiss and she nibble on the bottom of lip and when I open my mouth she pulls away and walks off like nothing ever happen. She turns her head and gives me a smirk and says

"It's better when I do it." And she winks and keeps on walking down to the Pit. I just laugh to myself and follow her.

**That is all for today people I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it (corny right? Haha)**

**Well thanks again for 300 and up views please review or pm**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	13. Chapter 13: Dramaaaa

**Hey guys, I finally got a review! Yay!**

**Anyways to respond to the review about adding more chapters I do try to update every day if I can so there will most likely be a new chapter every day.**

**Thanks for the view and I hope you guys enjoy chapter 13**

**[1 week later]**

It has been a week since this first day of the fear simulation, it usually stays at the dad abusing then killing my mother fear. I cry harder every time it comes back on, because she died of a deadly sickness while working double shift at the factionless hospital. I was devastated when I found out and if it wasn't for Jas I would had ended my life because me and her were so close. The other fears are God, and my claustrophobic fear but Four says that most of my fears are not displayed.

I am ranked in fourth place now since I have the fastest time of getting out the fear simulation. A total of five minutes or so, and it bumped me up from tenth to fourth right behind Jas.

When we are not training or doing anything with or initiation we go play truth or dare with the Six and Four and the rest of the group or spend the day with Jas.

Today we are going through the fear landscape where we have to face all of our fears and I'm not sure if I am ready… I can't get over my fears since I was never force to deal with them till I week ago. Jas is the only person that keeps me motivated to go on and face them… and I do the same for her and tell her to be strong.

When I snap back to reality I'm in front of the tattoo Parlor and nobody there but Tori. I walk and Tori pick her head up and see me I give her a small smile and sit down in the chair. I ask for a cross on my right arm with a banner saying 'Fear God Only' in cursive. When she gets done doing the tattoo she bandages my arm, I pay her and leave heading for the fear landscape. When I get there I see Four talking too everyone what to expect and that nobody but you and whoever is hooked up to the landscape can see your fears. Everybody else will see how you react to it.

I start to think of the best ways to clam my heart rate when I get there and beat my own time. Then I feel I pair of hands cover my eyes and too my disappointment I already know it's not Jas hands that are cover my face.

"Guess who," She says in a sing song voice so she thinks I don't know who it is.

"Kaylee, get your hands off me face." I say annoyed and take her hands off my eyes and drop them. She gives me a pouty face and walks close to me

"Come on Danny we both know that we like each other, you should just dump that beast and get with a princess." Kaylee says with a smirk and that what gets me really angry.

"Jasmine is not beast and you're no princess, for what it is worth you are a queen… The queen of bitches, just leave me alone Kaylee I do not like you and" I was cut off by Kaylee crashing her lips with mine I try to push her off but she had a fucking monster grip and she wouldn't let go of me. I heard a loud scream and immediately know it was Jasmine.

**Jas Pov **

Today was me and Danny one month anniversary. I know I sound like a typical and cliché love sick girl but I think I am in love with Danny. I went to the dorm and got him a locket with a picture of us kissing and him and his mother together on visiting day. Two days after visiting day his mother died because of a deadly sickness she caught while working double shift at the hospital in the factionless center. I knew this would mean a lot to him because he was devastated when he found out. I made my way to the fear landscape to see Danny and give him his gift. When I finally made it, my heart sank and broke into million pieces unfixable. One of my worst fear came true, I saw Danny kissing _her._ I didn't know what to say so I just screamed while tears rush to my eyes.

He lied like all guys do in Dauntless, I should have known that this would happen but like I said I was a love sick stupid girl. I didn't want to talk to him or even be near him so I ran and headed towards the Chasm.

**Kaylee Pov**

I saw Danny looking as cute as ever, God why couldn't I have talked to him first when he was sitting alone on the first day. I was too busy trying to make friends instead of going after the main prize and that Jas bitch got to him first. Well if I couldn't have him, nobody and I mean _Nobody _was going to have him. I needed some way to break him and Jas up. A light bulb went off in my head, it was crazy enough to work.

When I snuck up behind Danny and I cover his eyes so he would think it would be Jas.

"Guess who," I said in a sing song voice

"Kaylee get your hands off my face." He said, he sounded annoyed and took off my hands his face. I just give him my best pouty face and I start to walk closer to him so I could start my plan.

"Come on Danny we both know that we like each other, you should just dump that beast and get with a princess." I say trying to sound persuasive, I guess that only got me angrier. I toned out every word he saying focus on his lip. I shut him up by crashing my lips with his, I was just about his height, up to his chin so it was easy for me to kiss him. I held on tight on his shirt so he couldn't push me off. Then I heard a loud scream and I already know who it is.

_Yess,_ I finally got that bitch back for stealing Danny from me.

** Danny Pov **

My eyes go to Jas who was running away crying and she looked like she was heading for the Chasm! I didn't care what anybody would think of me after this, Kaylee kept kissing me so I Kneed her in the stomach and she finally let go. I spit the kiss off me lips and ran after Jasmine.

I kept screaming her name but she was too far ahead of me and she jump over the railing but she was hanging on it so she didn't fall. I screamed her name again and see she full of anger at me and her eyes are red from the crying.

"STOP," She yells at me "IF YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP TOWARDS ME I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL JUMP!" She says with even more anger and I freeze close to tears knowing that I can't go on without her.

"Jas, please don't" I say while tears start blur my vision "I didn't kiss her she kissed me Jasmine she doesn't mean anything to me and you know that." I say trying to stay calm but I'm so nervous and afraid that she will jump I can't help but cry.

"Then why she kissing you and you didn't push away, huh?" She says more calm but still angry.

"I tried Jasmine I really did I swear I would never do that to you, please Jasmine don't jump I'm begging you, you're the only family I have left because my brothers stick to the 'Faction before Blood' and they don't even consider me a brother. They call me a mistake and don't even consider me family." I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Jas gives me a long look then hops back over the railing. I run towards her and basically tackle with a hug.

She doesn't break away she just return the hug. We stay like this for a minute and she whisper in my ear

"I really thought you would cheat on me with the queen of bitches." I laugh a little and cup her face. I kiss her and her and the tears away.

"I will never ever ever! Cheat on you Jasmine." She smiles and pulls me back into a longing kiss. We stay like this until Luke and Drake find us and told us that it was our turn to go through our fear landscape.

We kissed one more time and walked back hand and hand to the fear landscape.

**Alrighty guys that is all for today I really hope you enjoyed todays chapter**

**Please review and some ideas on what should happen next. Like I said early, There should be a update every day and if not there will be a two in one chapter update.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	14. Chapter 14: Date Night

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for the 100 and up views yesterday to get this story to 421 views.**

**I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story and review and PM,**

**Thanks again and enjoy chapter 14**

***Warning rated M for events that happen later in the chapter***

When we leave the fear landscape I meet up with Jas, her eyes are red and she has dried tear stains on her cheeks. She looks so vulnerable and so scared. I don't say anything I just pull her into a hug and rub her back and tell her everything will be okay. She starts to cry a little into my chest and that just make me hold her tighter.

"It's okay Jas, I'm here forever and ever." I say in a soothing voice. She sighs and pulls away from the hug and wipes the tears away and smiles. I smile back and kiss her on the lips, when I try to deepen this kiss she pulls away leaving me to moan in sadness. She starts to laugh and gives me the smile I love. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a box. She gives me the box and whisper into my ear.

"Happy one month anniversary, I… I love you." She says barley getting the last word and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"What you didn't have to get me anything but I still accept it though." I say getting her to laugh a little. When I open the box it's a locket, when I open it my heart is filled with love and tears of joy come to me faster than I think it would. There were two pictures in it, one of me and Jas kissing and holding each other tightly, and me and my mother together… two days before she passed. I look back at Jas not knowing what to say. Nobody has ever done something this sweet for me but my mother. I pull her into a tight hug and then pull away to give her a kiss full of love, I whisper back

"Thank you soo much Jasmine this means so much to me. I love you more," I say meaning every word of it. "Don't worry I'll make it up too you tonight." I whisper and kiss her again. We stay like this before I get an idea. I break the kiss and drag Jas to the tattoo parlor.

"Danny what are we doing here?" She asked sounded a bit scared.

"Come on its time for you to get a tattoo if you're going to be Dauntless." I say dragging Jas into the place and sit her down into the chair next to me. I whisper in Tori ear that I want a couple's tattoo with a half of a heart and my name on Jas arm and the other half of a heart with Jas name on it so every time we hold hands the tattoo would combine and turn into a full heart with our names. Tori nodded and I sat next to Jas holding her hand for the whole experience. When we get done Jas loves the tattoo and she we get cream on it and bandage it. I pay for it and we leave, I need to do something 2x as special then what Jas did for me. An idea pops into my head and I drag Jas to Christina apartment. Thankfully they told us last time we went to a truth or dare party. I knock on her door, and a minute passes before she opens the door and she seems happy to see us.

"Hey guys what's up?" Christina asks while leaning on the door. I let go of Jas hand and lean into Christina ear.

"Hey, do me a favor and give Jas a makeover and take her shopping for two or three hours it's our one month anniversary and I'm planning to do something special for her." I whisper into Christina ear. She nods eagerly and pulls Jas into the apartment, before she could close the door I give Jas a kiss on the lips and tell Christina to take her to Four's apartment when she done.

"Yeah yeah, now go and make yourself look go!" She says in a whisper yelling voice and closes the door."

I start to make my way too Four apartment, when I get there I look at my watch to see its only five, good still enough time for me to get everything done. I knock on the door. Nobody answer at first, they might be in another room. I knock again this time only a little louder so I know they can hear me. Next thing I see is Six in an obviously one of Four shirts and Four shirtless behind her. They both look at me like they were going to kill me, mostly Six.

"What do you want, we were kind of busy." Four says a little angry until Six elbows him in the stomach and makes him laugh.

"Six get," I'm cut off by Six interrupting me

"Tris, call me Tris when it just us around, and tell Jas that to please." She says. I just nod.

"Okay, anyways Tris go get dress I need you to head down to Christina apartment and help her with getting Jas makeover and shopping. Four last truth or dare game you said you were a good cook right?" I say, Four nods and Tris goes to get dress.

"What is all of this for?" Tris yells while getting dress what I presumes in their bedroom.

"It's me and Jas one month anniversary and I really want to do something special for her." I say while entering their apartment.

"Awww, that's sweet, you can use our apartment to stay and eat while I and To-Four go somewhere else for the night. Four can help you cook." Tris says while walking out of her Four mumbles something into her ear that makes Tris blushes she kisses on the cheek and says

"We can do that later Four, I have to go help Christina and you have to help Danny cook and make this place look nice for his date, please you'll get a reward from it." She tells Four while saying the last part in a seductive tone while winking. They kiss one last time and Tris leaves, me and Four waste no time and I grab a cook book looking through it while Four got to cleaning the place up.

We both decided to do steak dinner with mash potatoes and butter biscuits on the sides. I ran down to the grocery store to grab the ingredients. When I get back the apartment looks like cleaner than it was already is. I rush to put the stuff in the kitchen and looked at the clock. 6:30 great it will be an hour and twenty minutes before Jas gets here.

We start to cook in silence unless we asked to pass something. Four breaks the ice with something I thought I never hear anybody ask in my life.

"Was your father abusive, you know like beat you and your brothers and mother?" he asked not taking his eyes away from the cooking steaks. I didn't respond because I really didn't want to talk about it.

"We still have another thirty minutes before anybody comes back you know, besides I seen your fear there's no reason to hide it."

I didn't speak for a minute than I had no choice because of what he just told me.

"My father wasn't always abusive… but when my oldest brother left to Erudite that's when my father starting drinking and coming home drunk. We never knew where he was going to get it but my dad told us he was a Dauntless transfer so he probably came here to get the booze," I started to tear up a little but I didn't want to look weak. I started to punch myself in the leg as hard as I can so I can focus on the pain.

"He started to abusive my brother first because he was oldest and my father wanted to make sure he was to stay in Abnegation… but that only encouraged him to leave. A year later he left and went to Candor, he left the choosing ceremony as soon as he picked it. When he came home… he tried to beat my mother and blame her that it was her fault for them leaving. He tried to cut my mother but I took the blade instead," I showed him the scar on my arm. "Then he started beating me not with a belt but with his fist until I fell to the ground. He usually stopped when we fell to the ground or begged for mercy… but he just kicked me till I passed out. When I woke up I had dried bold on my arm and a new scar."

By the time I finished the story we finished the food and we had set up the table and now we were just sitting on the couch. While I was out I grabbed some clothes to change into to look nice it was a simply black dress collar shirt and light black jeans with black Jordans.

Four started to take off his shirt and I started to freak out for a bit.

"Woah, dude we're both not gay and I'm pretty sure we both have girlfriends!" I say and Four just laugh but continues to take off his shirt and shows his back. He had red marks all over his back.

"You're not alone Danny, I had an abusive father." He says as he puts back on his shirt we both went through the same thing. I just nod and we give each other a dude hug before we hear a knock on the door. He puts a hand on my shoulder and wishes me luck and tells me the condoms are in the draw besides the bed, I playfully punch him in the arm and we share a laugh. He leaves me to go open the door and I turn on the radio before I hear the door close.

_Time will bring the real end of our trial_  
_One day they'll be no remnants_  
_No trace, no residual feelings within ya_  
_One day you won't remember me_

_Your face will be the reason I smile_  
_But I will not see why I cannot have forever_  
_I'll always love ya, I hope you feel the same_

_Oh, you played me dirty, your game was so bad_  
_You toyed with my affliction, had to fill out my prescription_  
_Found the remedy, I had to set you free_

_Away from me to see clearly_  
_The way that love can be when you are not with me_  
_I had to leave, I had to live_  
_I had to leave, I had to live_

_If I can't have you let love set you free to fly your pretty wings around_  
_Pretty wings, your pretty wings_  
_Your pretty wings, pretty wings around._

As the song played Jas walked in, and my mouth dropped down to the floor, she looked amazing. Her hair was straight and ended with curls, she had light make up on and she was wearing a dress that stopped at her knee caps. She had a black leather jacket on and she had black high heels on.

"How did you know this was my favorite song?" she ask while wrapping her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist. We share a kiss for a minute before I pull away.

"You're not good at hiding your MP3 and I just looked through your playlist of favorite songs." I say and she buries her head in my chest laughing. I motion her to the dining table for her to sit as I pulled out her chair out. She sat and I went to get the food. When I come back with both plates she stares at the plates wide eyed.

"I didn't know you could cook." She says surprise at the dinner.

"Well Four did help me but yeah, I can cook."

The rest of the dinner went great with small talk and when we finish I put the dishes in the sink and we went to sit on the couch. She sits on my lap and lays her head on my chest and I rest my chin on her head. The TV was on but we didn't really pay attention to it.

"When I see your face… there's not a thing I would change, because you're amazing just the way you are… and when you smile the whole world stops and stare for awhile… because girl you're amazing just the way you are." I sing to Jas and she just looks at me with a tear running down her cheek and I wipe it away.

"I love you Jasmine. From the top to bottom and all the love I can give away." She crashes our lips together. This kiss was just like the kiss when we played seven minutes in heaven, full of hunger and passion. She turns her body so she her chest is facing my chest and he legs wrap around my waist. She nibbles on my bottom lip and I happily oblige. Our tongue battle for dominances and I let her win, our tongue explore each others mouth and I pick her up not breaking the kiss and make our way to the bed room. We crash on the bed with me on top as we continue to make out. I was the one to break the kiss and lean into Jas ear

"I 'd like to take the time  
To love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body  
Girl say ooh ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh ooh I like  
So I'm gone take the time  
To love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body  
Girl say ooh ooh ooh ooh I like ooh ooh ooh ooh I like"

I whisper and that made her moan my name, I nibble on her ear lobe and made my way down and start to neck and started kiss and nibble her sensitive spot which made her flip me over and she take throw my shirt off and she takes off her high heels and leather jacket. I help her get her dress of and she is wearing Victoria secret bra and panties I lean in whisper.

"Jas you look amazing." And we share another kiss. I remove her bra strap and use one hand to massage her breast while I put my mouth on the other one kissing and nibbling it. She moans my name more and I flip us so I'm on top. I start to make my down to her panties. When I get there I give her a look to make sure it was okay she bites her lip and nods. When I remove her panties I waste no time and get to work.

"Jas your soo wet for me…" I say continuing to eat her out as I start put a finger in and started to pump into her. She moans my name louder as I put two than three fingers in. She started to buck her hips and I give a final kiss before I pull myself up. She sits up and motion for me to sit on the edge on the bed and whisper

"I couldn't just let you have all the fun." In a seductive tone and she pushes me on the bed with force. She makes her way down to my boxer and smirks at the tent I made. She pulls off my boxer to show my member and Jas grips it and starts to pump it slowly. Then she licks my member from the bottom to the tip and puts her mouth on the tip and licked in circle and gave it a kiss. This made me moan and throw my head back. When she started sucking she got into a full rhythm, she started slow and sped up then slow down again, I had to pull her off before I was finished.

I lay her on the bed and grabbed a condom out the draw where Four told me where they would be (Thank you Four) as I put it on I started to position my member to her core. I look at her for confirmation and she nods. I slowly insert myself and she grips my arm tightly and I see a tear run down her face. I start to kiss her and she kisses me back. When I break her barrier I look at her to so I can keep going and she nods. I start slowly but soon pick up the pace.

What seemed like a life time she moans "Danny I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" and with the we both reach our climax and I collapse next to Jas. We both breathe heavily and sweaty but we as I took off the condom and threw it in the trash by the bed, Jas got close to me and kisses one more time and whisper

"I love you."

"I love you more." I whisper and we both fell asleep in each other arms into total peaceful sleep.

**Thanks you guys for reading todays chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it**

**Please review on what should happen next and thank you again for the 400 and over views**

**Song was Pretty Wings by Maxwell.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	15. Chapter 15:Truth or Dare 2

**Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I hope you guys decide to review soon with all the views and what not.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy todays chapter**

I wake up to hear a shower running and music blasting, I start to sit up and memories of last night start to roll in and I can't help but smile. I notice Jas isn't next to me and an Idea comes to mind.

I tiptoe to the bathroom and start to take off my clothes silently and hop in the shower with Jas, good thing the music is so loud. She was about to grab the soap till grabbed her hand and leaned in close

"Moring beautiful." I whisper and start to kiss her from her cheek to her neck and stop at her neck to kiss and bite it. She gasps at the sudden pain and she moans, I can't help but smile as I continue. She turns around and I cup her face her face to bring her into a kiss. I lick the bottom of her lip for entrance and she happily obliges, we start to make out and I pin her against the wall and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. We stay like this for a good five minutes of tongue fighting and loud moaning until she breaks the kiss.

"As much as I would love to continue, we really should get going."

She says and I sigh and let her down. We finished our shower and luckily before she hopped in the shower she ran down to the dorms and got us clothes. We got dress and when we came out the bathroom we see Tris and Four sitting at the table with big smirks on their face.

"Sooo how was your one month anniversary, guys?" Tris said while raising an eyebrow like she already knew what happen, I don't doubt it. I get a smirk one my face and pull Jas in for a kiss. We start to make out with our tongue fighting for dominance and I won, we got at it and when we start to break apart Jas bit my bottom lip and didn't let go till I had eye contact with her. We look over to see Tris with a wider grin on her face and I said

"Well… it went great and by the way… you might wanna watch your sheets tonight, Bye see you guys at training!" I say and rush out the door with Jas while Tris laughs her ass off and Four yells at the top of his lungs.

Me and Jas are running and laughing at the same time until we bump into somebody… Kaylee and Peter. Apparently they started to go out ever since the Kaylee problem yesterday. It makes me sick to my stomach to see those two together because all they want to do is ruin people lives.

"Watch where you're going stiff!" Peter basically as he picks himself and Kaylee up. I roll my eyes and pick Jas up and make sure she alright she just nods and holds my arm tight. We start to walk away until Peter crosses the line.

"Oh yea, sorry to hear about your mom, she was Abnegation trash anyways and wasting space."

I froze and clench my fist so tightly it felt like blood was going to drip from my hands. Jas stepped in front of me and cupped my face telling me to let it go. When I was just about to let it go he made it even worse.

"Why do you take offense to that anyways, just like your brothers said, you're just a mistake."

I turned around and upper cut Peter and he flew and feet or two off the ground. He landed with a thud and just when I'm about to jump on top and beat his face in, Jas grabs my arm and starts to drag me away. Before I could get too far I kicked him in the ribs, hard. Jas drags me around the corner and i walk back and forth pacing. Jas holds my hand and I look deep into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She ask in a worry voice,

"No! I'm not alright," I snap back at her I don't even know why I snapped at her but there was so much anger bottle up. "He made fun of my mother and to think I was started to be happy again there's always that one guy that just comes along to fuck it up!"

She cups my face and tells me to calm down. When I stood still in front her resting my forehead against her, she gives me a kiss. I felt like I was going to melt and finally start to calm down, this was all I really needed, somebody just like Jas to have in my life. I pull back rest my forehead against hers again.

"I'm sorry I snapped I was just soo angry at Peter and how he knew so much about me I just" I'm cut off by Jas smashing her lips against mine and I shut up immediately and focus on the kiss. I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her hand on my chest.

She starts to push me off, and I sigh with sadness and she laughs. "Come on we have to get to training… todays the last day before the final step into becoming Dauntless." I kiss her one last time and we make our way to the fear landscape.

**XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX**

After training day was over, Tris invited us to play truth or dare tonight. Jas left with Tris, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn and they had their girls' time till it was time for the game. I decided to hang with Four, Zeke, Uriah, and Will since we're all buddies. We all stayed in Zeke's apartment so we wouldn't be 'Late' to the game. All we really did was talk and made pizza. When it came around 8 me and the guys were already in a circle just waiting for the girls.

Finally we hear the door open, we all look up and all of our jaws drop down, the girls looked amazing and looked like models. Jas wore a black tank top with black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, Tris wore a blue pad shirt with blue jeans and blue high top sneakers, Christina wore a white tank top with black leggings and a leather jacket with white sneakers, Marlene wore a camo t-shirt and camo pants and green sneakers, and Lynn wore a white 'Go big or Go home' t-shirt with booty shorts and some Jordans. They all wore the same amount of makeup and they all let their hair fall down and straighten.

They all smiled and blushed while Christina squealed and brag about how we would be starring. Jas and Tris rolled their eyes and Jas walked over to me to sit on my lap while every other girl did the same with their boyfriends.

"Okay so who is going to start this game of truth or dare?" Zeke says while eyeing the room. And Four hand shoot up.

"Okay Four, start us off." Zeke says while still making googly eyes at Marlene and she just blush.

"Danny, truth or dare?" he says while rubbing Tris thigh.

"Dare, I guess I'll be the first to be brave." I said with a cocky grin

"I dare you too… make Jas moan without touching her in any way." Four said obviously proud of his impossible dare. I look at Jas who looks back me making kissing face. I start to laugh and an idea pops into my head and I look back at Jas and smirk and start to take my shirt off.

"Go ahead Jas." I say with a cocky grin and she starts feeling on my abs and she starts to rub it lightly and out loud I start to sing

"_I'd like to take the time to love your body, rub your body, kiss and hug your body. Girl say ooh ooh ooh ooh I Like, Girl Say ooh ooh ooh ooh I Like_."

Not only was Jas moaning but every girl let out a moan. They all started to blush as I put my shirt back

"Wow did not expect for every girl to moan but, anyways I have a dare for all boys" I say trying to move the attention elsewhere. They all give me cold death look and I just gulp

"I dare all you guys to not kill me or beat me up because of that dare!" and they all nodded in agreement but had a wide smirk on their face.

"Tris truth or dare?" Uriah ask not taking his eyes off me.

"Dare." She says proudly and we all look at her with shocked looks.

"Oh, well I dare you to Roll a dice. Each dot stands for one day. You cannot have an orgasm for that time. A little harder, abstain from any contact with the opposite sex!"

Tris immediately takes off her Jacket and throws on the floor blushing.

"No way, Christina truth or dare?" Tris says with a little anger and Four sighs in relief.

The rest of the night went on like this soon enough everybody was in their underwear.

"Okay Danny, truth or dare tough guy?" Will says with a cocky grin.

"Hmmm tempting, but I choose dare." I say while I give Jas squeeze and Will gets a smirk on his face and so does every other guy in the room.

"Follow us please." He says as the other guys start to get up and get dress I do the same and we end up on a train with everybody else.

"So what's dare?" I ask squeezing Jas hand.

"Oh don't worry you'll see."Zeke says while he lays his head in Marlene lap.

We ride in silent for awhile till we get we hop out in a open area and I see nine paint ball rifles and one paint ball pistol.

"Danny your dare is surviving the rest of the night from all of us in the woods with only that paint ball pistol." Four says while everybody else starts to pick up the rifles and loading the guns with ammo.

"You have a five minute head start." Zeke and Uriah say at the same time. I start to laugh like it was a joke but when I notice nobody was laughing too, Tris speaks up

"Four minutes left." And she cocks her gun. With that I grab the pistol and all the ammo I can carry and take off running into the woods.

**Alrighty guys thanks for reading todays chapter I hope you enjoyed it please leave a Review on how this should end up or any other idea for the story**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless!**


	16. Chapter 16: Survival

**Hey guys' sorry if this update is late or not I don't know but be happy I updated today!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy todays chapter**

I'm running as fast as my legs can carry while I put the ammo in my jacket pocket and start to load the pistol. I can't believe I'm being hunted down like an animal by my friends and my girlfriend! Oh man Jas is going to get it, but I can't think about how I am going to get Jas back for this right now I need to think strategy. I will need to take out Four and Tris since they were number one in their initiation, then I have Uriah and Zeke who have dead eye shooting, great I just remember they're all really fast, with that thought I pick up the pace and keep running.

I stop running when I hit a small river and stop to get a drink of water. Man it felt like I ran non-stop, than again I'm running from train Dauntless members and Jas, Ughh why did I have to pick dare. I hear a stick snap and immediately turn around and point my gun to the sound and I see Jas with Marlene, _Great._

They pointed their guns at me and I start to get up.

"Wow, Jas your boyfriend isn't really a challenge when it comes to situation like this." Marlene mocks while Jas rolls her eyes while still pointing her gun at me. My gun was in my hand, I had to think of a plan. Before I could think I see Marlene pull her trigger and Jas not too far behind her. What happened next felt like it was in slow motion.

I drop to the ground so I land on my stomach and breathe in then out and shoot both Jas and Marlene on their chest. My heart is pounding crazy fast, did I just really dodge two paint balls and got a direct hit two times in a row. I get up and dust myself off and notice Marlene completely mad and is about to run off to find the others and tell me where I am. I grab their ammo and kiss Jas on the lips and whisper into her ear.

"Don't worry . .Back, for this babe." With that I slap her on the ass and jump over the tiny river and disappear into the woods.

When I think I'm a good distance away I start to relax and start to catch my breath. I look around and notice that I'm not in the woods anymore, I'm in a clearing, _Great…_ I start to reload my paint ball gun when all of a sudden I feel like a brick wall just tackle me and the wind is knocked out of me. I start to cough and roll over to see Four at the end of my shoes pointing his gun at me and Tris just at my head pointing her gun at my head.

"Good job, we heard what you did to Jas and Marlene, now throw your gun." Tris says and all I do is get a cocky smirk on my face and throw my gun not too far from me.

"Any last word before we put this game to an end?" Four says while still pointing his gun at my chest.

"Thanks for trying." I said and Four gets a confused look on his face, with the confusion I kick his gun up and make him point it at Tris and he fires as soon as I kicked the he shot it and it shot Tris right in the cheek. She jumps back from the impact of the paintball and I roll over and grab my pistol and shoot Four in the side.

"How did you, where did you learn how to do that?" They both ask in confusion as I got up and took their ammo and start to reload my own gun.

"No time for explanation I got to go before Will and Christina or Uriah and Zeke come along." I say in a hurry and speak of the devil Uriah and Zeke come out breathing heavily while raising their guns at me.

"Shit!" I exclaim and looked straight at Four "I'm soo sorry about this." I say and Four gives me another confused look and I grab Tris like a hostage and point the gun towards her head.

Four eyes go wide and so do Uriah and Zeke. "Alright guys you're gonna let me get another five minute head start and I will let Tris go." Uriah and Zeke held their guns tightly, they looked at each other and nodded. They actually lowered their weapons.

"Alright good, now put the guns down and out your hands behind your head." They as I say. Then all of a sudden I feel a stinging and wetness on my back. I let go of Tris and she turns around and kicks me in the stomach and I fall down to the ground in pain and sore.

"Woo Hoo! We won!" I hear Christina exclaims with pride and she runs over to us and hugs Tris. She looks down at me and sticks her tongue out at me, I roll me eyes and lie back in the grass and stare at the night sky, and this was actually pretty fun. I notice Jas slowly walking next to me and she sits next to me and whisper

"You still going to get me back right?" she whispers in a seductive tone and all I do is lean in and whisper "Maybe, I'm all tired out from this experience but tomorrow night, when we become true Dauntless members and get our own apartment." I kiss her neck and make my way up back to ear "That ass is all mine." She grabs the collar of my shirt and kisses me with full hunger and passion and I don't dare to stop her. We have to be pulled apart to stop us from and kissing and were both blushing like crazy.

We make it back to the compound and lucky we didn't run into anybody. We all say our good byes and me and Jas walk back to the dorm hand and hand. Once we get there I stop in front of the door and give Jas and big hug and a long kiss

"Thank you for the fun night Jas, I love you soo much." I whisper into her ear. She smiles widely and kisses me again.

"I love you more Danny." She whispers back and kisses me on the cheek.

We go to our separate beds and we both crash on them. I let the memories of today come flowing back to me and I give a small smile to myself. I'm glad I chose Dauntless.

**Thank you guys soo much for reading this story I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review for me and follow or favorite the story or at least one of those things.**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless!**


	17. Chapter 17: Dauntless

**Hey guys, wow 678 views on this story! This story seems to blow up over 100 views every night :D!**

**Thanks soo much for the views and I hope some of you guys will decide to review!**

**I hope you guys enjoy todays update!**

I wake up to everyone excited and nervously pacing and talking about how they will or will not become full Dauntless members or not. I start to get up to get dress until I feel somebody jump on my back and force me to lay back down while the air is knocked out of me. I turn around and see Jas beautiful face, I give her a smile and lean into to give her a quick kiss and roll her off me so I can get up and dress, she laughs lightly and sits up and crosses her legs.

"So, how did you sleep?" she ask trying to break the ice while I put on a new shirt and look around for some shorts.

"Umm good, I got a full five hours of sleep. How about you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" she starts as I sit down next to her putting on my shoes.

"I had a nightmare that you passed and became a full Dauntless member and I became factionless and you moved on to _Kaylee." _ She spits out her name out like it was hurting her to say it and I see a tear running down her cheek. I scoop her up and put her in my lap and she leans her head into my chest.

"Hey, I will never leave you for her and you will not become factionless! You are in third place and I'm right behind you!" I say and I kiss her head and she lets out a sigh. I lean in to whisper into her ear "And if you become factionless, I guess that atomically makes me factionless too." And I kiss the tear away on her cheek and she looks up at me and smiles. I give her a smile back and kiss her head.

"Come on its time to go to become Dauntless." I say as Jas nods her head and gets up from my lap and we walk with the other initiate hand and hand.

Once we get there we go sit by Luke and Drake, our friends since day one. We all wait and one by one we went in to go do our final test. My name was called last out of the group of ours, I get up and walk to the room where all I see is a chair and Four holding a needle in his hand full of an orange looking syringe. I sit on the chair and lie back. Four injects me with the syringe and wishes me luck before everything goes black.

My eyes snap open and I'm in my house, oh no. I turn my head to see my mother with her back against the wall and my father inching in closer and closer, I try to move but my feet seem frozen in place. I look back up and see my father raised a hand to my mother and he struck her, hard. I feel my heart pounding and my eyes sting and I'm trying to fight back the tears. My mother stands straight and I see she is starting bruise on her left eye. I close my eyes and start to think to myself, It is just a simulation, it is just a simulation none of this is real, they're dead and in a more peaceful place. My eyes snap back open and I'm able to move my feet, before my father could hit my mother again I grabbed his wrist and held it tight so he wouldn't be able to punch her. He turns around and he seems shocked and as soon as I see his face, I punch him right in the temple and grabbed his head and his face met my knee. He fell to the ground knocked out cold and when I look back up I see nothing but gray metal wall.

"What fear is this supposed to be, the" before I can finish the joke the walls started to close in and fast. I push with all my might on the wall but they wouldn't budge I felt my heart pound and pound and it felt like my heart was going to explode. I got down on one knee and kept my hands on the walls from keeping it from getting any closer, that didn't work as much as I planned. The walls only got closer and the space got tighter, I was breathing heavily and it felt like the air was just getting thinner. I lost all hope and then an image of Jas flash through my mind and how I promised we both would become Dauntless members. I started to breathe slower and try to calm my heart rate. I try again to push on the walls and then a door flew open as I gave the wall a final push. I fell through the door and I am now falling through mid air and all I see is water. No island, no pier, no boats, just the ocean. I land in the water with a splash and it hurt like a mother fucker! I swim to the surface.

I look around and still no island, boat, or pier. I started to panic and for no reason started to swim towards nothing. Then I feel something pull against my leg and all of a sudden I'm pulled down with great force towards the ocean floor. I looked down and saw nothing was grabbing my leg but it felt like something is still pulling me down. I try to swim back to the surface but as I tried the force that was pulling me down only got stronger and stronger.

I started to panic and my lungs started to burn, I needed air. I try again to break free from this force but that only led me to get dragged down faster. I couldn't hold it in any longer I open my mouth and water comes rushing in my body and filling my lungs. I couldn't breathe and I was still being dragged towards the bottom.

I closed my eyes and let myself imagine Jas face. Her beautiful dark red hair, her amazing gray-blue eyes, her great smile and her white teeth, her dimples that make me laugh a little. I open my eyes and I don't see any more water or feel something pulling on my leg. I start to walk and all of a sudden I see Jas, I smile from ear to ear and I start to make my way towards her and all of a sudden she doesn't comes towards me and a I feel something metal in my hand, a gun. I look at the gun with wide eyes and start to shake my head.

"No, no no no! I'm not going to kill you! You're my only family." I yell and I feel tears rush to my eyes. She shakes her head and walks to me and takes the gun from me.

"Either you kill me or I kill myself." She says and points the gun to herself. I look at her confused and she looks at me with the face she gives me when she dead serious, more tears rush towards me.

"No, please don't do this, please I promised I'll never leave you behind and you promise me to stay by myside!" I almost yell at her if it wasn't for the tears. She starts to give me a faint smile and she starts to squeeze the trigger. Before she can I grab the gun from her.

"No! Please Jas, if you really want this….. I'll do it." I say she gives me a kiss and I kiss her back lightly. I point the gun towards her head and whisper

"I love you Jas, I'm so sorry." I say and before she could say anything that makes me stop I pulled the trigger and blood splatters the floor and her body falls coldly to the ground. When she lands with a thud I scream to the top of my lungs and kneel beside her. I close my eyes and kiss her forehead and tell her I'm sorry again.

All of a sudden my eyes snap back open and I'm back in the room and I see a few Dauntless leaders come into the room and I sit up and make myself look presentably and wipe the few tears away.

"Congrats, you passed!" one of them say I think his name is Max.

"I did?" I asked confused and had a strange look on my face.

"Your time was seven minutes and thirty two seconds, you just made it below the average time and with a record of only five fears, congrats and please go to the cafeteria." Max says pointing towards the door. I nod and make my way towards the door and exit.

XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX

I finally make it to the cafeteria, I see Jas sitting with Drake and Luke with a worried look on her face. She had her back turned to me and was too busy talking to Drake and Luke I sneak behind and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What's the matter? Miss me that much?" I whisper in a seductive tone and she turns around and jumps on me bringing us into a hug. I hug her back as I start sit down next to her.

"Hey, hey what's up Jas?" I say pulling back from the hug but still holding her hands and she looks at me near tears.

"Jas?" I asked now filled with worry, she looks at me and I look at Luke and Danny and they both look down.

"Jas what happened?" I say in a stern voice. As Jas was about to say something one of the Dauntless leaders starts to give a speech about something, I don't know I was too busy on focusing on Jas problem.

"Here are the results of the initiation and welcome to Dauntless!" he says proudly and walks off the stage and the screen lights up with names.

1: Nick  
2: Luke  
3: Danny  
4: Kaylee  
5: Jas  
6: Drake  
7: Tim  
8: Jason  
9: Patrick  
10: Kevin

We did it, we made it into the Dauntless me and both Jas look at each other and the cafeteria ignites with cheers and we jump up hugging each other. It took awhile but we did it.

We are finally full Dauntless members.

**That's all folks for today I really hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter and congrats to Danny, Jas, Luke, and Drake for making it into Dauntless!**

**Review and all that**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	18. Chapter 18: Being a Hero

**Hey guys thanks so much for the views! Can you guys review please?! **

**Thanks and enjoy todays chapter.**

After me and Jas get done with celebrating we go get our apartments. We both agreed that we would live together but just in case we have an argument or need the apartment to our self we have somewhere to go. Our apartment is fairly big as you enter your already in the living room and and across from it is the kitchen with the laundry room in the pantry, walk down the hall and the door on the left is the Bathroom and two bedrooms along the right wall and in the far back is the master bedroom. Zeke invited us to one of his famous parties that he host every year after the initiate pass. I start to think about how Jas looked like she was near tears and I saw her limping a little. She was going to tell me but she was cut off by one of the Dauntless leaders when he gave his speech.

I got up and left me and Jas apartment and started to look for her. She said that she would be heading to Christina apartment to get ready for the party, so that where I go check first, i knocked and Christina opens the door. Her eyes are red and looked like she's been crying but i look behind her and see Will is there to com front her she i decided not to worry about it now.

"Hey, have you seen Jas?" i asked kinda worry. she nods and tells me she in Tris apartment. I tell her thanks and before I could get to far Christina grabs my arm and looks me into my eyes.

"Please go help Jas, please." I looked at her worried and i nod before I start to jog towards Tris and Four apartment. When i finally get there i hear crying and Jas talking.

"Please don't tell Danny" before she could finish and walk into the living room and both Tris and Jas look at me and Jas still has tears in her eyes

"Don't tell me what?" I say walking near Jas and pulling her into a hug, she collapse into my chest and holds me tightly.

"Jas, what is wrong?" I say while holding her tightly and she cries more.

After about another five minutes of me telling her in a soothing tone that everything will be alright and that i'm here. She finally calms down and i just cup her face and wipe the tears away.

"Jas I want to help you, but I need to know whats wrong?" I say in a soothing tone and a worried look. She looks at me grabbing both my hands her face so now were holding both hands and she looks back at Tris looking for conformation. Tris nods and wipe her tears away, Jas looks back at me

"I was walking back towards the cafeteria when all of a sudden i'm snatched up and dragged into a dark ally, i try fighting back but he was too strong and when I start to look at his face, it was P-Peter" she spits out his name and I start to feel anger filling up my body "He punched me and i fell and kept beating me and he wouldn't stop and he kicked me, I screamed for help but he said "Scream all you want, nobody is going to hear you" and kept beating me. I was bruised and bleeding and when I thought he was done he pulled down my pants and his... He rapped me Danny! Rapped me!" she screams the last part and falls into Tris arms crying again, harder this time.

I was shocked and filled with anger, I looked at Tris and mouth "Where..is..he." and she mouths back "The cafeteria." I nod and kiss Jas on the forehead and got up to leave. I stopped at the door and turned around.

"Bring Jas to the cafeteria in five minutes please." With that I left and slam the door now walking towards the cafeteria. When I swung the door opens and see everyone eating, talking, and laughing. I scan the room and see Peter sitting by Kaylee and he has a smug grin on his face.

I walk towards the table with my hands balled into a fist, when I reached the table Peter looks up at me and before he could say anything to me, I punched him in the nose, _HARD. _He falls off the table and on to the ground with one hand on his nose.

"Get up! GET UP!" I yell and he reaches to prop himself onto a chair but I kicked it away and he falls back to the ground. By this time he back on the ground. I kick him in the ribs and he uses both his hand to cover his rib sides, wrong choice. I started to punch him in the face repeatedly, I pick him up and kneaded him in the stomach and threw him back on the ground. He was bruised and in major pain and bleeding from his mouth and nose, he deserves it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU BEATED JASMINE AND RAPPED HER!" I yell and I knew everybody was watching. I stomp him twice in the ribs and he yells out in pain. I hear the door swing open and see Tris and Jas with stunned eyes.

"Come on, get up!" I say dragging him by the collar of his shirt and drop him in front of Jas. Peter rolls on his back breathing heavily and I look him dead in the eye.

"Now, I just put you threw what is 10x much worse pain then what you put Jasmine through, I want you to look at her and apologies for what you did, NOW!" I yell at the last word. He looks at me and grins

"I'm sorry Jasmine, that you scream like a little bitch." He starts to laugh and I just kick him in the jaw and he was knocked out cold with a little blood flying out of his mouth.

"Somebody might want to take him to the infirmary." I say in a stern voice and walk out the cafeteria.

**XXXX(PAGE BREAK)XXXX**

I'm sitting alone in my bedroom with my head in my hands, i'm not sorry for what I did to Peter, I just upset that I could actually do that a couple of months i would have gotten beaten up to a pulp. I've been sitting her for what seems like hours and my knuckles are bruised and red. I hear the door open and close and i don't pick my head up to see who it is.

"Please just go away, I want to be alone right now." I said while still burying my head in my hands. I feel soft hands against mines and I look up to see Jas. she gives me a small smile and mouths hey. I don't return the smile I just pull her into a kiss, It was passionate and slow kiss that really helped me and calmed my nerves and I start to relax more.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down at the floor and she picks my head back up and kisses my forehead.

"Don't be, i'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier so you could have kicked his ass earlier." She says and it makes me laugh, I give her smile and she she returns the smile.

"Thank you, Danny you're amazing, I love you." She says and i get a smirk on my face, I lightly pull her down so i can whisper into her ear.

"Don't thank me for something I do in a heartbeat." I say and she just gives me a tight hug and I hug her tighter.

When we break apart and we get dress for Zeke party. When we have everything ready to go and we looked fresh to death we share a kiss before we left and made our way to Zeke's party.

**Thanks guys for reading todays chapter and i hope you enjoyed it and im sorry if it was short but I had writers block after Danny kicked Peters ass.**

**Anyways Review and keep reading!**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	19. Chapter 19: Party!

**Hey guys, thanks soo much for views and shout out to dawsontrautsch! Thanks soo much for the review I really appreciate it and I plan to continue the story as long as I don't run out of ideas.**

**Thanks for the views and please review and give me some ideas. I hope you guys enjoy todays chapter**

We make it to Zeke's apartment and before we even make it there we already hear loud music blasting from three or four doors down. We knock on the door and surprise to actually see somebody open it. It was Uriah and he a big grin on his face when he see us, he reeks of alcohol and now that I look behind him, there are red solo cups every where. I look at Jas who is still smiling and Uriah finally breaks the silence.

"Hey guys," he slurs, The party only started ten minutes and he's already drunk "You made it! Congrats on be coming full Dauntless! Come in and let's PARTY!" he screams the last part and I hear everyone scream and cheer. I laugh and Jas starts to drag me in with her, we grabbed a drank or two but we really didn't feel like drinking.

The party started to get interesting when Zeke announces that there will be Karaoke. I tried so hard not to laugh when I see Tris get up on the table and start to sing a song called Dark Horse by Katy Perry, but I failed miserably. When she was finishing singing we all clapped and cheer and Jas eyes get wide and i already know whats she thinking.

"No, Jas i know what your thinking and don't you dare-" before I could finish she already hopped off my lap and ran towards Zeke who was holding the mic. She snatch the mic from him and said

"My boyfriend, Danny has the best singing voice and we should encourage him to sing a song for me!" and before I could object I feel Zeke and Uriah pick me up and drag me to the middle of the room and Jas hands me the mic and a book full of songs and winks at me before she runs back to our seat.

"I'll get you back for this Jas." i say into the mic and she blushes while everybody else chants my name to sing a song. I look through the songs and find the perfect one. I tell Zeke what song and he nods his head and starts to set up the song for me. I walk up on the table and look at Jas

"This one is for the only girl in my life, i'm talking to you Jasmine!" I say playfully and she blushes and the music starts off with the choir

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

I look at Jas who gives me a thumbs up and I pull the mic to my chest and start to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_

I hop off the table and make my way to Jas and kneel in front of her

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah,_

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,_

I get up and I am now holding one of her hands

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)._  
_Yeah_

I lift her hand over my shoulder and start to lead her back to the middle. When we get there I let go of her hand and turn to face her.

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

She punches me in the arm lightly and laughs and I smile

_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say,_

I climb back up on the table and look deeply into Jas eyes

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

Jas is near tears and I step down and get close to her and hold her hand and start to sing lightly

_When I see your face  
__There's not a thing that I would change  
__'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
__Just the way you are (are)  
__And when you smile  
__The whole world stops and stares for a while  
__'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
__Just the way you are_

_Yeah. _

When the music dies down everybody starts to cheer loudly and clap. I look into Jas eyes and could see that she was touched by the song. I lean in and whisper

"How was that?" I ask in a teasing tone. She responds by crashing her lips with my and i don't tense up and I just enjoy the kiss and started to kiss her back. The crowd around us started to cheer louder as we kissed and Jas breaks the kiss and whisper into my ear "It was perfect just like you Danny, I love you." and i hug her tightly and whisper "I love you more." She holds my hand and starts to lead me to the door.

"Don't you want to stay for the party?" I asked but she turns around and leans in

"You deserve a award for your singing." She says in a seductive tone and kisses my cheek and lips and gently bites on my lip. I grin from ear to ear as Jas kept leading me back to our apartment.

**Thank you guys for reading todays chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review and follow and favorite the story to show you support on this story!**

**Till next time,**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless!**


	20. Chapter 20: Sleepless night

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are plan to enjoy this one (even though you guys don't review!) **

**We are almost to 1000 views on this story! Just two hundred or more views and we'll have 1000 views.**

**Thanks again for viewing and enjoy todays chapter.**

We are two hallways down from our apartment and I guess Jas couldn't wait any longer, She comes to a complete stop and turns to face me. Before I could ask what's up, Jas crashes her lips with mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck. I set her against the wall and I deepen the kiss, which she doesn't object from it. Our tongue fight for dominance and I let her grab the victory, we explore each others mouth, Jas grabs the hem of my shirt and I break the kiss, she moans and gives me a pout face. I smile and catch my breath.

"Can you at least wait till we get to our apartment before you get dirty?" I ask in a teasing tone and she smirks and kisses me again but this time its a short kiss.

"Maybe," she says and starts to feel on my abs "maybe not, but its hard with these things just begging to be touched," with that she lightly touches my abs. I laugh a little and pin her back against the wall and lean in for a kiss. She closes her eyes and leans in for the kiss but I avoid it and whisper into her ear,

"Well your going to have to wait, pay back a bitch when you tease somebody." I start to kiss her neck and nibble at it. She moans and when she least expect it I bite her neck and she gasp at the pain and pushes me away

"STOP DOING THAT! It hurts like a bitch... eventhoughitturnsmeonalittleokaymaybealot." she says yelling the first part but mumbles the last and starts to blush.

"Wait what was that I couldn't quite hear you Jas." I say while putting one of my hands to my ear.

She sighs and looks up at me,

"I said it hurts like a bitch.. even though it turns me on a little... Okay maybe it turns me a lot! Just don't it so hard please." She says and I start laugh. She starts to laugh a little, she gets closer to me and I give her a smirk.

"What the smirk for?" She asked while rasing an eyebrow and making a really sexy face. I lean and kiss her cheek and make my way up to her ear.

"Just thinking about the things that is going to happen later tonight." I whisper and wink at her, she moans a little thinking about it too. When I was going to lean in for another kiss until I see somebody run up from the corner of my eye. I was going to ignore who ever it was until just when I was about to kiss Jas,

"Don't you dare touch her!" A guy screams and when I'm about to ask why, I get punched in the face and fall back.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" I yelled and Jas is kneeling by me. She checks for any bruises and doesn't see any. We both look back up at my attacker and he just about as tall as me and has brown eyes with dirty blonde hair, He has some muscle but not much to lift anything heavy. He's breathing heavily and looks like he ready to strike again until Jas speaks up.

"Kenny?" Jas says full of surprise and I look at her confused

"Kenny? You know this guy?" I ask full of surprise and I see Jas start to relax

"Yes I know this knuckle head, He's my brother."

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX **

**Jas Pov**

After I help Danny up from being sucker punch by my brother, I start to tell Kenny off, not in the nicest way. He apologies and helps me with Danny back to our apartment. When we get there Danny heads straight for the bedroom and lightly closes the door.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know sis." Kenny starts to go on and on how he is sorry for punching Danny, eventually I forgave him. I made my way to the kitchen and poured some fruit punch in glasses for me and Kenny. We caught up on how the new faction are and how we both made it into the new faction.

After about what felt like hours of talking he decides to finally say he had to get back to Candor because it was getting late. We exchange hugs and he leaves. Ugh he could never shut up some times, when I finish cleaning up the little mess I head for the bedroom. When I enter I see a sleeping Danny who looks knocked out cold. I look over at the alarm clock and it say 11:39. I guess it no sex tonight, boo. I go change into one of his t-shirt and a pair of boxer, I know this is probably wired but I love his smell, metal, soap, and old spice. It makes me feel even more safe, I climb in bed with Danny and cuddle next to him. It might be a reflex but he wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I smile and lay my head on his chest and its only a matter of time before I drift off into sleep.

When I wake up, it's still dark and I know it to early to get up. I look up at Danny who's breathing slowly and looks so peaceful. I feel on his abs, God I love these ABS! I can't explain why but I just do! I start to lightly kiss his stomach and slowly make my way up to his cheek I make my way to his ear

"Danny." I kept moaning his name till I see him slowly open his eyes

"Danny, wake up." I say moaning and in a seductive tone, he looks at me and I give him the smirk he loves or in his words 'The sexiest smirk ever!'

"Oh, hey Jas, whats up?" He says in a sleepy voice which instantly gets me turned on because it sounded so sexy. I get on top of him and lean in close

"Danny, I can't sleep and I need your help." I say in a sing-song-voice and with that he flips us so he's on top and he starts to kiss me on the lips. I could melt into this kiss, I wrap my arms his neck and start to mess with his hair. He starts to rub my thighs and make his way up. I moan in his mouth and bite the bottom of his lip gently asking for entrance. He breaks the kiss and makes his way down to my neck.

Like he always do he kisses it softly and he bites my neck with little force this time. I moan louder than I should and I flip us so I'm on top. I start to grind on him and I make Danny moan. I give him a smirk and he grabs my hips and starts to grind with me.

"Is that a tent I feel Danny?" I ask in a teasing tone and he blushes which makes me laugh.

"Well we can solve that problem." I say and make my way down to his boxer. Thankfully he only sleeps in his boxer. I rip off his boxer and stare at his cock and grab it with some force, I felt it throbbing and just asking to be suck. I start to stroke it, I went down and kiss his baby carriers and licked from the bottom to the top and put the tip in my mouth and licked in circle and kissed it. Danny throw his head back in pleasure and I smirk. I suck on his large dick and get into a full rhythm, when I try to deep throat it I only got just about there and Danny helped me put the last inch or two in. I go at it for another two minutes tugging on it harder and faster and harder and faster without warning he cums.

First in my mouth and when I take it out it went

EVERYWHERE.

My face, boobs, and a bit of my hair had his love all over.

"Shit Jas." he mumbles and start to blush a little. I laugh a little and stroke his dick and he stands up and picks me up and lightly throws me on the bed.

"Well before we can get into it Jas, don't you think I should have my fun?" He ask in a seductive tone and all I can do is moan and nod. He gives me a smirk and starts to kiss my both my breast and makes his way down to my core, making sure he takes his time and kiss every part of me.

When he gets to my soaking wet boxer he rubs my core from the outside and slowly removes the boxer making sure to tease me. He throws the boxer behind him and start to lick around my hole. I moan and grabbed the sheets tightly.

He starts to kiss it lightly and added a finger in. I moan louder as he pumps his finger in and out faster and faster and start to buck against his finger. He kept licking and adding more fingers. He added a fourth finger before i lost control and started to cum.

Danny grins as he went back down to lick my pussy clean. Danny climbs up and position himself. He gives me a longing kiss and I return it as he enters me. It feels like he stretching my walls, and it hurts like a bitch. Danny must have seen my face because he pulls out and looks at me

"You alright?" He ask and I give him a nod

"It just that you're so big." I say and he enters me again this time it doesn't hurt as much. He fucks me slowly at first then gradually picks up the speed and what felt like hours of pure bliss and pleasure of moaning and skin slapping Danny speaks up.

"Jas I'm going to cum!" He says moaning and lets me down gently and pulls out of me and cums from between my legs to my chest. I moan as my climax came right after his. I look at the clock and it reads 8:31.

I sit up and start to make my way to the bathroom making sure to sway my hips. Before I go into the bathroom I turn around give Danny a sexy smirk and use my index finger to signal him to follow and he gives me a smirk and comes to take a shower with me.

**Thanks for reading todays chapter guys **

**Please review and keep coming up with ideas **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless!**


	21. Chapter 21: Till I collapse

**Hey guys, here another chapter today since I have nothing better to do and I owe you guys, **

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep coming with more. **

**Thanks again and enjoy todays chapter.**

**Danny Pov**

When me and Jas hop out of the shower, I help her dry off and she helps me dry off. With a little delay (If you know what I mean) we get dress and we head down to the cafeteria to go grab breakfast.

She grabs a full tray of food Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs, Toast, a muffin, and a cup of coffee. I stick with the cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin. We go sit down with Tris and the gang.

I was silent for the meal just enjoying my coffee while Jas and the others talked and had a good time. Man I haven't worked out recently and since nobody is going to be the training room early in the morning. I start to get up and Jas grabbed my arm and force me to sit back down.

"And where do you think your going mister?" Jas says in a mocking tone and I laugh a little.

"Well since I haven't worked out in a while I thought I would go to the training room and go work out." I say while only paying attention to Jas.

"Okay, that true because your abs are starting to become a little soft, go work on those." She says nonchalant and lightly punches my stomach. I laugh and kiss Jas on the cheek and lips before I go.

When I make it to the training room, I have on basketball shorts, a simple black t-shirt, and black Nike sneakers. I put in my ear buds and turn on my music. I start to get into an intense work out and mostly work on my abs like Jas asked.

When I finish with the punching bag I end up putting a hole in it. After I cleaned up the mess I go to the pull up bar and start to do prison pull ups. I go up then to the right go down then to the left and back up and that's one. I do about thirty of those till I feel like somebody is watching me.

**Four Pov**

After Danny left to go work out, I decided to head to the control room and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I know he full Dauntless now but I see him like my little brother. Besides Tris, he was the only person I told about my abusive father and we actually have a lot in common, We both had terrible fathers, the only family we have is our girlfriends plus our close friends, we both like the same kind of music, apparently me and Danny can sing but I only sing when i'm drunk or when I'm alone with Tris.

When I get to the control room I log in and look at the surveillance video for the training room and see Danny just now entering the training room. He put on his ear buds and starts running laps and doing work outs on his abs like Jas asked him too, I laugh a little and continue to study his work out routine. I'm especially impressed when he punches a hole into one of the punching bags.

When he starts to do some weird pulls up that look like they work really well he stops all of a sudden and drops. He turns around and he stiffens up. Who is he looking at and what is he so afraid about. Then I see the same curly hair that hung Tris over the chasm, Peter. He must just got out of the infirmary from what after Danny did to him, I don't blame him.

I see two other guys that I never seen around the compound before but by the looks of it he knows the other two. I grab my phone and call Zeke, he picks up on the third ring.

"Yo, what up Four?" He says sounding like he has something in his mouth.

"Zeke meet me in the training room as fast as you can, Danny is about to get jumped!" I almost yell into the phone.

"On my way now!" He yells and I can hear his door slam.

I run towards the training room and I see Zeke not to far behind. When we get to the door its wedge. When Zeke makes it to the door we both kick it down and we see Danny on the floor getting punched and kicked and I see a puddle of blood.

I don't say anything and nether does Zeke we just run towards Peter and his goons and started to kick their ass. When the other two start to run away Peter calls them cowards and runs off too. I turn back to Danny who was badly bruised. He had cuts along his arms and legs and face, he didn't look so good and he was floating in and out of caution. Me and Zeke rushed him to the infirmary.

**Jas Pov**

Today has been a wonderful day, Tris and Christina took me shopping again and I got a lot of new clothes and new Victoria Secret to surprise Danny later. We were back in the cafeteria and I didn't see Danny, Four, or Zeke. I wonder where they could be? They probably just having guy time, I have to stop worrying they're Dauntless they can take care of them self.

After lunch I head back to the me and Danny's apartment, the door is still lock, I knock and there's no answer. He probably asleep, I take out the spare key and open the door. I walk into the bedroom expecting a sleeping Danny but all I see is a made bed. Now this is getting scary, I pull out my phone and check for any message from Danny and there is zero new message. I start pacing back and forth worrying my head off.

When I'm about to leave the apartment to go look for him I get a call from him and a wave of relief goes through me. I pick up on the third ring,

"Hey, Danny, where are you!? I was worried sick about you! You didn't come to lunch or came back to the apartment." I say full or worried and almost yelling because he left me this worried and scare.

"Jas, it's me Four... I'm sorry I be the one to tell you this.. Danny was in the training room and he got jumped by Peter and two others who seemed like he knew them... He was badly injured and he in the infirmary."

I drop my phone and run towards the infirmary not stopping for anybody. When I get there I rushed towards the counter where the woman was typing something.

"Excuse me, has a boy named Danny White checked in today?" I asked near tears

"Yes he is in room... 4B" she says pointing to which way it is.

"Thanks!" I yell while running down the rooms passing each room until I get to his room. I open the door and see Four and Zeke stand up fastly but then relax when they notice it was me. I walk past them to see a badly injured passed out Danny. I place my hand to my mouth to keep from screaming and felt hot tears rush down my cheeks, I run back out the room and collapse outside the door. I just sit there and cry and cry.

When I finally able to calm down most of my friends are there and Tris and Christina are trying to cheer me up but it's not really working. The doctor comes around the corner and we all stand up, I'm the first to speak.

"Doc, is Danny okay? Will he be okay?!" I ask about to cry again but holding the tears back.

"Well, Danny had lost a lot of blood and he was badly bruised and seemed to received several kicks and punches to the head. He'll survive but... He's in a coma. We don't know when he well be waking up. I'm sorry." He walks away trying not to make eye contact by staring at his clip board.

The tears come rushing back and I collapse into a chair and cry into my hands. In a coma and we don't even know when he will wake up. I can't lose him, I just can't, I don't know what I'll do without him.

Hours has passed and I'm alone with Danny. I hold his hand and look at the new scars made by Peter and two others. Why would he do this to him, Peter deserved to get beat up because he rapped me! Danny never did anything to him and if he did it was because Peter pushed him to do it. My sorrow is over come with anger. I look at Danny and know that if he was awake he wouldn't want me to do anything to put in myself in danger, it would kill him like him being in a coma now is killing me.

"Hi Danny" I say near tears.

"I know you probably can't hear me but hey it's worth a shot right? Haha, well I miss you, like crazy and it's killing me not knowing when you're going to wake up. Remember how we both made promises to each other saying I will never do anything stupid to get myself hurt or killed. Haha yeh, you promise that you will never leave me behind. Well I'm keeping my promise and staying right here and not trying to beat up or kill Peter for what he did too you. I need you to keep your promise to, I need you to wake up and not leave me, please Danny, please don't leave me. Please." I start crying when I finish and lay my head down next to him. I end up crying myself to sleep that night.

**Aww that's sad Danny ended up in a coma and Jas is really missing him! **

**Thanks guys for reading todays chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. please review **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless!**


	22. Chapter 22: Finally woke up

**Hey guys, I really hope you guys enjoyed yesterdays chapter and I felt like updating early today so your welcome. **

**Once again I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Danny Pov**

Ughh, my aching head! What happened last thing I remember is that I got jumped by Peter and... my brothers. I knew they didn't like me but I never know they stoop that low to try to kill me. I try to open my eyes but I can't, I can't move my arms or legs or anything really. What is going on, I must be in a coma or something.

"Hi Danny" I hear a familiar voice say, Jas.

"I know you probably can't hear me but hey it's worth a shot right? Haha, well I miss you, like crazy and it's killing me not knowing when you're going to wake up. Remember how we both made promises to each other saying I will never do anything stupid to get myself hurt or killed. Haha yeh, you promise that you will never leave me behind. Well I'm keeping my promise and staying right here and not trying to beat up or kill Peter for what he did too you. I need you to keep your promise to, I need you to wake up and not leave me, please Danny, please don't leave me. Please."

I hear Jas start to cry and she holds my hand tighter. I want to hold her but I can't, I know that I'm in a coma now. Don't worry Jas I will wake up, just for you just be patient, please I love you.

[2 Weeks later]

All feeling in my body returns, I try to open my eyes but the bright light hurts so I barely shut them and let them adjust to the light. When they do, I'm back in the infirmary. It looks like the room I stayed in when I took that Knife in the shoulder for Jas.

I start to sit up and wince at the slight pain that comes with it. I look at my arms and see a few new scars but they're not that big. I see Jas sleeping with my hand in hers. I smile and I already know that she hasn't left my side unless it was necessary. I squeeze her hand and she doesn't budge and an idea pops to mind. I reach down and start to tickle her in her tickle spot which is her rib cage just below her arm pit. She starts to laugh and knocks my hand away.

"Five more minutes Danny, please." She mumbles and it takes her a minute before she pulls her head up and looks directly at me. I give her a smile and before I know it she tackles me with a hug. My body is sore and it hurts like a bitch when she is hugging me this tight but I let her. She pulls back and I groan at the pain and Jas stop hugging me. She near tears and gives me a confused look.

"Danny your finally awake! Please don't tell me this is a dream!" She says and I see a tear go down her cheek. I cup her face and wipe the tear and give her a passionate kiss. She moans in the kiss and grabs both my hands, I break the kiss and look her in her beautiful eyes.

"Does that feel like a dream?" I say and give her a smirk and she smile. She pulls me into another kiss and we stay like this until we hear the door open. I break the kiss and look up to see the doctor.

"Oh, you're finally awake, good then." The doctor says and Jas looks down and kinda blushes.

"When can I leave doc?" I say still holding Jas hands and not looking away from her.

"Well, with the condition you're in with your injuries and scars plus you just woke up from a coma I say about a night or two." He says like he's adding the bill.

"What if I leave now and stay in bed and take medication?" I ask really not wanting to stay in this place any longer.

"Well I guess that would work, but if you do that you'll have to stay in bed for two days and no stunts or anything Dauntless. That means sex too." He says while he goes the cabinet for medicine and me and Jas both blush.

"If you take this twice a day one in the morning and one before bed you should be healed up in no time. It came from Erudite." He says handing me a small bottle of pills and I nod and start to get off the bed.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

When I finally get checked out of the hospital and go change into my casual wear. Jas helps me back to the apartment, When she opens the door it's really dark and I can barely see anything.

When I turn on the light, a set of surprises came out and I see people popping out of their hiding spots. It was Tris, Four, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, and Will. Jas lightly grabs my arm and drags me to the middle of the room.

"What is all of this for?" I asked still surprise and Jas gives me a kiss on the cheek and whisper in my ear

"Happy Birthday." I'm stunned I forgot today was my birthday.

"How did you know today was my birthday?" I asked because I don't remember telling her it was my birthday.

"Well a certain somebody could have hacked the Erudite files and found a certain somebody birth certificate." Tris says and pointing at Four he gives me a smirk and I laugh a little.

"Wow thanks guys, this really means a lot." I say and they all come in for a group hug but I hold my hands out signal them not to but they give me one anyways. It hurts like a bitch but its love from my family. Yeh, love from my family.

We party till it was the middle of the night and everybody started to leave. We said our last good byes and closed the door and locked it. Now it just me and Jas alone in our apartment, we didn't have to do much cleaning since it was just us and the group and they knew I couldn't do too much moving around.

I crash in my bed and Jas was not to far behind and lightly crashes on top of me.

"You know what I just noticed?" I say and Jas raise and eyebrow.

"You like to be on top of my a lot." I say and she laughs. She gives me a longing kiss and I give one back.

"I really missed you." She says and looks me in the eyes and I give her a quick peck.

"I missed you more, but hey I kept my promise and didn't leave you behind." I say giving her a little smirk and she looks at me full of surprise.

"You heard that?" She ask full of curiosity and I just nod. She smiles and gives me another longing kiss but this is the longest kiss we ever had. She breaks the kiss and whisper into my ear

"I love you so much." She says and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and whisper back

"I love you more." With that we both drift off to sleep and each other arms.

**Thank you guys for reading todays chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please review and follow or fav this story.**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	23. Chapter 23: Pretty Wings

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated and to make it fair this chapter is going to be extra long. **

**Thank you guys and girls for the 1,000 views and up! I really appreciate it! **

**Thanks again and this might be the last update for a while and that's the other reason why this chapter is going to be longer than usual, **

**Nobody reviews like I ask (Mostly beg) so this might be the last update for a while until I at least get five reviews.**

**Thanks and enjoy the story.**

I wake up next to a sleeping Jas facing me. She looks so beautiful and peaceful ever since I got out of the hospital. I lean in and give her light kisses around her face. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she see me.

"Morning beautiful." I say returning her smile and lightly place a kiss on her lips. She starts to use her hands to explore my body and I lightly grab her hands and pull away from the kiss. She looks at me with a frown,

"You heard what the doctor said Jas, I want to do this so badly since its been like what, 2-3 weeks since we did anything? But I want to be fully healthy when we can get dirty again." I say and Jas gives me an understanding nod and lightly kisses me on the lips before she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

I grab the medicine I got yesterday and take one. I got up and dressed by the time Jas came out of the with a towel around her body and drying her hair with another.

"Hey I'm going down to get breakfast, do you want anything?" I asked standing in the doorway.

"Coffee and a chocolate muffin please." She says and I nod and head out. I wonder whats up with Jas, she hasn't been talkative since this morning and usually happy in the morning to be with me.

I head down to the cafeteria and see the gang hanging out at our table. I grab me and Jas breakfast and try to avoid making actually contact with anybody since I just want to go back to my apartment and be with Jas.

But I guess that was too much to ask for, I soon as I got out of the lunch line they spotted me and yell my name to come over and sit. I let out a sigh and go.

"Hey Danny!" Christina says all cheery and its kinda annoying how somebody could be this excited in the morning.

"Hey guys and gals." I say still standing not really feel like sitting down, so I stand with the breakfast in my hands. "What's up?" I say and looking at all them.

"Oh, you know the usually. Just being Dauntless." Tris says and everybody laughs a little and I just give a small smile.

"Hey, do you want to play." I cut off Uriah before he could get anything else out.

"No thanks I plan the day of just being lazy and trying to recover from these injuries." I say and they all boo at me and throw a couple of biscuits at me.

"Okay you're no fun," Christina says and I put my hand to my chest acting like she just broke my heart. She rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, where's Jas?" She asked and everybody looked at me for an answer.

"She just hopped out the shower before I came here. Hey do you guys know whats up with her? She barley talked to me this morning." I say and all of a sudden I feel my phone buzz. I put the breakfast down on the table and took out my phone.

(A/N Italics are Jas and bold is Danny)

_Hey, can you run to the store and buy some grocery? Were running low on food. Please babe._

I groan a little knowing my plans of being lazy was going to have to wait.

**Sure babe, What should I get?**

_Just grab some eggs, milk, Hotpockets, Honeybuns, Nutty bars, some cooking spices, Kool-Aid packets, Fruit Punch, meat, chicken legs and wings, sugar, cereal, frozen pizza, and Ramen Noodles (Just for when we both are lazy to cook anything, or too tired if you know what I mean ;) ) _

**Haha, okay babe **

_Thank You! I love you._

**Love you more. **

I put my phone away and turn back to the group who are all staring at me.

"What?" I say a little confused and annoyed they just nod their heads and I just brush it off.

"Well I better get going because I have grocery shopping to do now." I say dramatically stating obviously that I didn't want to do it.

"Want some company?" Tris and Four asked and everybody seemed surprise when Four said it too, to be honest it caught me off guard too.

"Umm, sure why not." I say unsure but whats the worst that can happen, they are just looking out for me since I can barely lift anything heavy. We say good-bye to everyone and start to make our way to the store.

Were in the store and I filled the cart with most of the things Jas asked me to get and some stuff I wanted. Tris tell me to buy the Dauntless chocolate cake, I heard that it's the best cake I will ever taste. I never really had cake before since I was in Abnegation. We gather more stuff that was actually necessary for us to stay fit, I head to the check out line and paid for all the stuff and carry like 5-6 bags of stuff and Tris and Four do the same.

We make it back to my apartment in no later than 4 minutes. I put the grocery down and unlocked the door. When I open the door, I see a smiling Jas. She runs up to me and gives me a big hug and kisses my cheek repeatedly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you babe I have no idea what I would do without you!" I smile and start walking towards the kitchen with Four and Tris behind me. I set the groceries down and hold Jas by the waist and pick her up. She gives a little scream and starts to giggle, I give her a smile and press my lips to her. I feel her smiling against the kiss as she starts to kiss me back. I hear somebody clear their throat and I turn away from the sound and pay full attention to Jas.

She breaks the kiss and laughs. She looks up at me and places a kiss on my cheek before going over to talk to Tris. Me and Four start to put away the grocery.

As Four and I were putting away the last bit of grocery Tris and Jas are sitting on the couch whispering about something but I really don't pay attention to give them their privacy and girl time. Jas stands up and so does Tris. Tris walks over to Four and whisper something In his ear that makes him smile and lean down to kiss her. Tris breaks the kiss and they walk out hand in hand. Once I hear the door close I turn to look at Jas with a confusing look.

I see Jas leaning against the kitchen counter with her back to it. She gives me a sexy smirk and I walk over to her and lean into her ear.

"Do you know what that was about?" I say and she cups me face.

"So we can do this." She says and we share a loving kiss. I set my hands on the counter and start to lean in to the kiss. She moans a little when I bite the bottom of her lip. I pick her and place her on the counter and spread her legs so we can be as close together as humanly possible. I lick the bottom of her lip begging for entrance and she pushes me away. I moan in sadness and look up at her.

"Like you teased me this morning, I'm gonna tease you." She said with a smirk and jumps down, she sways her hips as she walks away. She turns around before she heads for our room.

"By the way its only one more day before you're healed up from those Erudite pills and its only like." She stops and pulls her phone out to look at the time.

"11:46, so there is plenty of time before you can get some of this." She says with a wink and walks into the room. That's probably what Tris told her to do.

The day doesn't go as fast as I thought it would. I been laying on the couch all day watching TV and for about and hour or two Jas had come to cuddle with me. I sit up and look at the clock on the wall, Its only 1:30! I throw my head back in frustration and decided that the only thing to past the time was to go see whats up around the compound.

I get up and start to put my shoes on when Jas comes out of no where and start to straddle me. I sit back and look at the beautiful girl and take in every second.

"Where do you think your going?" She says in a mimicking tone of a bossy women. I smile and grab her waist.

"Well love, I was going to go and explore the compound a little more." Im cut off by Jas crashing her lips with mine and she starts to grind on me a little. I decided to not stop her this time since im feeling better and because of the meds and pain killers, my body isn't really hurting anymore.

"Jas, are you sure you want to do this? Its been like two or three weeks since we did anything and I probably won't be able to hold back." I say almost moaning every word since she still grinding and started to give me a love bite.

"Danny, you have no idea how badly I want this." She says pulling away and start to stroke me dick. I crash my lips with hers and she returns it with more force than I give. I pick her up and start to make our way to the bedroom. I open the door and we crash on the bed, I'm on the top and we share a fiery and passionate kiss. I start to feel her all over not leaving anywhere not touched. When I get to her core I stop kissing Jas and start to remove her pants slowly. When I finally get them off I can see Jas soaking wet panties. I make my way back up to her and start to kiss her again, I let my fingers travel down to her core and start to rub her soaking wet core through her panties. She moans my name in between kisses and only makes me insert a finger every time. I stop kissing her and make my way down, I remove her panties and throw them to the side. I start to lick around her and tease her for a bit.

When she starts moaning a little louder than before I start to insert my fingers and continue to lick. She bucks her hips against my fingers and moans louder, when I insert the fourth finger she moans loudly and I can she reached her climax. I pull out and my fingers are covered in her juices. I lick each fingers and she moans. I stand up and Jas makes her ways the her knees and start to pull down my pants. I sit against the bed as she slowly moves my boxer out the way.

When they are fully off, my dick pops out and hit Jas on her cheek. She gives me a smirk and grips my cock tightly.

"Somebody is eager aren't we?" She says as she pumps my cock a little and licks it. All I can get out is a moan and a nod of a head.

She smiles and starts to suck me off, I throw my head back, I forgot how great this felt. She started to deep throat and I smile and brush her hair out the way so I can get a clear view of her. She goes faster and tugs on it harder and keeps going faster.

"Jas I'm gonna cum." I moan and she swirls her tongue around the tip and goes all the way down. When she does this I explode, her eyes shot open and she takes my dick out of her mouth. My cum covered her face and boobs and I start to blush like crazy and start to look down.

She grabs a towel and wipes her face off and boobs. When she done I get a good look at her and instantly I become hard again. I grab her by the waist and lightly throw her on her back on the bed. I pump myself a little and then enter. She moans as I go deeper and when I go as far as I could, I pulled out and started to pump into her. I started off slow and started to gradually speed up. The only sounds we hear are the beds squeaking and our heavy breathes with my groans and her moans.

I pull out and I start to lay down on the bed. She gets the message and starts to position herself on top of me. She slowly inserts herself on me and she started to ride me. She goes up and down, back and forth and in circle. After a couple of minutes she reaches her climax when she goes down again. I sit up and start to kiss her passionately still wanting more.

I lay her down on her stomach and grab her ass cheek and spread them. I start to tease her and she moans loudly not caring who hears. I tease her by putting my head at he entrance and she moans

"Danny please stop teasing and just shove it in please!" I smirk and put it in. This time I start off fast and hard and started to slow down and going soft. I was getting close and I started to pound her faster and when I was just about to cum I pull out and cum all over her ass.

I moan and start to clean her up. When I'm done I collapse next to her and wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. We share a loving kiss and I whisper,

"I think that's the best we ever did it."

She smiles and kisses me again

"Maybe, there is always other times." She says and gives me a wink and kiss. I smile and it's not too long after we fall asleep in each other arms.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I wake up and see Jas still asleep but this time she is resting her head on my chest. She looks so peaceful, I push away the few loose hair strands away behind her ear and kiss her head lightly. She starts to wake up and looks up at me. I smile and she's returns the smile.

"Morning beautiful."  
"Morning handsome."  
"What are we doing today?"  
"Well.. since you should be all healed up I was thinking that we could go hang out with Tris and them and play a game of capture the flag or something, you know something that will get my blood pumping." Jas says as she hops up and now is in my lap.

"Hmmm, seems tempting." I flip her over so I'm on top and I hold her wrist above her hands so she couldn't move.

"After we do that how about we have a wrestling match?" I say as I start to kiss her neck. She moans and lightly rubs one of her knee against my crotch. I groan but I start to pull away.

"How about we finish this after we have a little fun with gang?" I say in a teasing tone and she moans with sadness and agrees in the end.

We both get up and make our way to the shower.

**Thanks for reading todays chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Like I said won't be updating till I at least get five reviews or more. **

**So probably wont be a while for an update. **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, long time no update right. Well you guys finally reviewed like I had asked and I love them all! **

**Please continue to review and I hope you guys enjoy todays chapter**

**Ja****s**** Pov**

Me and Danny hop out of the shower soaking wet and kind of wrinkly from staying in too long. We get dressed and we head down to the cafeteria hand in hand.

Once we get there I already see the gang sitting at our usually table. We walk over and sit in our usually spots and we are greeted.

"Hi, Jas!" Christina basically yells and I jump back a little and feel Danny's hand on my beck. I look up at him give him 'Who is the cheery in the morning' look and he gives me the 'I know right?' look.

"Hello Christina," I say holding back a yawn "Whats up?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how we are going to play a game of Paint-Ball again, this time there will be teams instead of all of us against Danny." Christina says and winks at Danny and we all laugh.

"Well in my defense I was basically force to do it!" Danny says and throws his hands up.

"You bested every one on the field!" Uriah says with a mouth full of toast.

"expect me!" Christina say clearly full of pride and confident.

"Well... you snuck up behind me while I was focus on Uriah and Zeke!" Danny says and putting his head down in defeat. I gently rub his back and lean in by his ear.

"Don't worry, we will get her this time." I kissed him on the cheek and he picked his head back up and smile at me. I hold his hand and give it a squeeze.

"Soo, when, where, teams?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its tonight at midnight, In the same open field we did it last time, and this is a boy vs the girls kind of PaintBall thing." Four says and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Sweet so me, Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren vs you,Danny,Zeke,Will, and Uriah? You are out numbered by two."

"Well how about you two invite those guys you hanged out with during initiation?" Tris says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, yeah Drake and Luke? Umm, sure I'll see if they can come." Danny says and gets up but I pull him back down.

"And you are going?" I asked in a seductive whisper tone.

"Training room to work out." When he says that my heart sinks to my stomach and memories of him in a coma and all bloody come rushing back. Danny must had seen the worry on my face. He sits back down and cups my face so I'm looking at him. I hold both his hand and we kiss not caring who is staring. Danny breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on mine.

"Hey, don't worry. If you want I'll take Four with me okay?" He kisses me and let's go of my face to hold my sides. He starts to tickle me and I laugh really hard.

"Okay, Okay fine you can go, Just please be safe, please." I ask with begging eyes and he gives me another kiss.

"I promise! Four are you busy now?" We both look at Four to see he is kissing Tris and I throw a biscuit at them. He looks up and starts to blush and so does Tris.

"I'm sorry what?" Four ask still holding Tris hands.

"Are you busy? I need somebody to come to the training room with me." Danny ask.

"Sure, we can go now if you want. I don't have to be in the control room for another three hours or so." Four says and he starts to get up and so does Danny. Four gives Tris a good-bye kiss and Danny gives me one.

I watch them as they leave the cafeteria and head for the training room. I turn back to the table and notice Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Will, and Lynn all left. It just me, Tris, and Christina.

"Soo what should we do now?" I ask trying to sound like my regular self but I'm still afraid that Danny might get hurt like he did last time.

"Well..." Christina starts and me and Tris eyes go wide.

"No, Christina, please!" We both say but it's too late, she has already made up her mind.

"Were going shopping!" Christina basically screams and me and Tris heads hit the tables. This is going to be a long three hours.

Danny Pov

"97...98...99...100!" I say and let go of the pull up bar and hit the floor and it makes an echo thud sound.

"Wow, how do you have that much upper body strength?" Four asked not believing I just did hundred prison pull up bars.

"Well back in Abnegation I had two brothers who would always hang me over a big lake that I didn't know how deep it went. So it was ether get a lot of upper body strength or fall to my death.

"Well, it still pretty impressing that you can do that much." Four says and he pats my back.

Four is really a good trainer. He kicked my ass in this work out, fifty laps running forward and backwards, a hundred sit-up and push ups, fifty on jumping on higher objects without support, gut drills, doing hand stands for about five minutes, punching bags, and a hundred prison pull ups.

"Okay, before we wrap this up, Danny I need you too run twenty more laps around this room." He says in his instructor voice which still creeps me out sometimes. I shake my head and start running.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX **

I walk into my apartment and I crash on the couch. I sigh and look up to see Jas and all of her beauty. She had a water bottle in one hand and an apple in the other. I reach for both but she pull back as fast as she handed it out. I groan and my face hits the couch.

"Come on Jas... What do I have to do?" I say pick my face and resting my chin on one of the couch arms.

"Well... you have to find somebody to come and play Paint-Ball with us." Jas says and looks down at the floor.

"What happen to asking Luke or Drake?" I ask now sitting up. Jas hands me the bottle of water and I nod in thanks.

"Well.. they're on a double date that night and I don't any other boys! Please for me?" She climbs into my lap so we are facing each other.

"I don't know Jas sounds tempting..." I say in a teasing tone and Jas starts to move her hips in a circular motion. I moan a little as I start to sit back.

"Come on Danny, I'll be soo grateful." She says in a seductive tone and places both her hands on my chest and starts to make her way down. I lean in for a kiss and so also does, were so close that if I move my head a little to the right, our lips would be touching.

"You just have to find somebody to play and you'll get an award tonight." I was about to lean in to kiss her till we heard a knock at the door. I groan and Jas hops off my lap to go in the other room for something, I don't know. I get off the couch and head for the door. I'm about half way there when there is another knock.

"I'm coming!" I yell and reach for the door knob. I look behind me to see Jas right there and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smile and open the door not actually looking at the person.

"May I help you?" I say looking towards the door. It feels like my heart picks up hundred beats per minute and my stomach sinks. All other emotions happy, sad, etc go away expect for two, anger and scared. I clench my fist and I feel myself tense.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He says and I feel like punching him dead in the face.

"Danny are you alright?'' Jas says as she squeezes my hand but I don't squeeze back. Memories come flooding back from my childhood, I thought I never see him ever again. My oldest brother, _Victor._

**Jas Pov**

Just when we were about to kiss and maybe do a little more, we hear a knock at the door. I hear Danny groan and I can't help but laugh a little as I hop off his lap. I put the water back in the fridge and before Danny could open the door, I was right there behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and look up to see him giving me a smile. I give a smile back as he opens the door.

"May I help you?" Danny says and as soon as he looks up at the door, he tenses up and I look down to see his fist are tightly clenched

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I hear the guys said and Danny only seems to get madder.

"Danny are you alright?" I say and I squeeze his hand but he doesn't give it a squeeze back. I look back at the guy and he gets a smirk on his face seeing the unreadable expression Danny is giving. I step in front of him and I cup his face

"Danny?" I say and he doesn't look away, he just keeps his attention on the mysterious guy.

"Hey guys is everything alright?" I hear Uriah said and I look at him to see he has Four and Zeke with him. I look back at Danny who is still unreadable and I feel a sting go through my ass.

"Did you just slap my ass?" I turn around and face the guy who has a dirty smirk on his face. Danny pulls me back and all I hear is a loud cracking sound and the guy falls to the ground with a thumb and he holds his now bleeding nose.

"Don't you ever in you life touch her like that ever again or I swear I will find you and kill you!" Danny is full on rage mode and he turns to me cupping my face.

"You alright?" He ask and I nod my head. We share a quick kiss before Danny turns back around to the guy who can barely stand up.

"What do you want Victor." He says holding me behind him. "You better answer quick before I have you thrown out." Victor starts to gain his balance and gives him a look.

"Well... I did come by to apologize for... you know almost killing you." Victor says still holding his head high. Now I was full of rage and I got past Danny's arm and kneaded Victor where it counts. When he hounces over I elbow him in the mouth and I swear I seen a teeth fly out along with some blood.

"How dare you come back here to apologize for almost killing your brother with a sorry excuse for an apology like that!" I almost pounce on him till I feel Danny wraps his arms around me and holds me back.

"Guys get this trash out of my face please." Danny says and before we enter our apartment and close the door I see Four kick Victor in the ribs for me and Uriah and Zeke pick him up and drag him away.

We lie in bed for what seems like hours just enjoying the silence and company of each other. I was snuggled up to Danny chest as he wrap one arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist.

"How come you didn't tell me Victor was one of the guys who jumped you?" I ask not taking my head off his chest. He takes a deep breath before his answer.

"I was afraid that you'll leave to face him... and it would end up like another" He gulps before he finishes "Another, Peter situation." He says and I can tell he was thinking about it too. I make my way up and kiss him lightly. When I pull away he looks a lot more clam.

"I would never leave your side without you by my side." I say now resting my whole body on top of his. We both smile at this and I look at the clock noticing it was only 4:30.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask and he gets a smirk on his face. Before I can ask why he flips us over so that he is on top and he holds my arms above my head with his. He leans in and whispers

"How about that wrestling match?" He whisper in a seductive tone that makes me moan and we share a desperate kiss. I use my knees to push him off that takes him by surprise and I pounce on top of him.

"Tap out." I say whispering and he gives me a smirk. He lightly slaps my ass and I lean in and gave him a kiss. It started off lightly and only gotten deeper. I reach for his shirt till I heard somebody knock on the door.

"Maybe if we stay silent enough, they will go away." Danny says whispering and I nod in agreement. We kept kissing and I was half way from pulling his shirt up till we heard a louder knock. We both groan and I rolled off Danny. Before he got up all they way I jump on his back and we share a kiss and he carries me to the door, and when he opens it, it's two complete strangers but I think I seen them around the Dauntless compound. They both were white, one had short hair that came to a titled point. He wore black pants with a hoodie that wasn't big and he had red vans on. The other one wore a DC sneakers with white cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. He had shaggy hair that stopped at the tip of his ear.

"Hi, I'm Mason and this is Walter. We live two doors down and we happen to be bored and you two hang out with the Dauntless prodigy group." I cut him off before he can say anything else.

"Okay first off, hey I'm Jas and this is Danny. second how would you two like to play in a paintball game tonight?" I say and I feel Danny pinch my thigh and I bite his ear.

"Umm sure, we have nothing plan to do." Walter says while Mason nods his head in agreement.

"Great and Dauntless prodigy group?" I ask a bit confused.

"Yeah, those guys were at least ranked high during their initiation class."

"Yeah yeah yeah, anyways meet us by the train tracks at midnight okay? Okay, see you guys later." Danny cuts Mason off and closes the door. I hop off his back and punch him in the back.

"OW! What was that for?" He ask and I cross my arms.

"You just slammed the door in their face!" I say in an anger face and Danny laughs a little.

"You know, you look so cute when your mad." He says stepping forward and I put my fist up.

"Step back these are killing machine." I say and give him a serious look.

"Oh, I bet they are." He said with sarcasm and starts to laugh.

"Ugh, your unbelievable!" I yell and start to stomp off towards the bedroom.

"Jas come on, don't be like that!" He yells but I slam the door and lock it. I just need some time to cool off. I go into the bathroom and take a warm shower. While I was in the bathroom I hear the door open and close, Danny must have left.

I hop out of the shower and dry off, I change into pants that are skinny but they don't hug my skin, they give me enough room to run if needed, a black t-shirt and black vans. I head to the kitchen to grab some juice when I notice a note on the fridge.

_Jas,_

_Sorry about earlier, guess I should had taken the situation a little more serious and I'm sorry. I went out because one of the leaders asked to meet with me about something. I be back in a bit _

_Love you_

_Danny_

'Aww' I thought to myself. I look at the clock and see that it was 7:20 time for dinner. I headed down to the cafeteria and when I get there, no sign of Danny anywhere. I see our group of friends and I go over to sit with them.

"Hey guys." I say and give them all a small smile.

"Hey Jas, where's Danny?" Tris ask bitting into her chicken.

"Oh her had to go meet a leader about something, I don't know." I say and they all nod. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up to see Peters ugly face, I scowl at him and take his hand off my shoulder.

"What do you want Peter?" I spit out and don't even pay attention to him.

"What I can't come by to say hi to all my favorite Dauntless members?" Peter says looking at all of us. I roll my eyes.

"Get on with it Peter your making me want to throw my lunch back up." Tris says while the others agree.

"Fine, bitches. Jas I guess I'm sorry for beating and rapping you." Peter says and he looks at me like it was the littlest thing in the world. I start to even more angry.

"What the hell is up with people today and coming up with shitty apologies for something that is irreversible?! Peter your apology is shitty just like you and its making me sick to my stomach." I say and turn back to the group. All of a sudden I feel hands clamp on my shoulder and I'm turned around to face Peter and he punches me. I fall to the floor and everything seems to start to fade away. I see Tris and Christina run to my side and before I black out I see Peter getting beat up by Danny.

**Thank you guys soo much for reviewing like I asked and I hope that you guys will continue you to do it even when I don't ask!**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, thanks for views on this story I really appreciate it! I hope you guys and girls enjoy todays chapter.**

**Danny Pov**

I leave out of Maxes office and head for the cafeteria. Max just offer me the chance to training the initiate next year with Four and I gladly accepted the offer. I ran towards the cafeteria hoping Jas would be there since its around 7:33.

When I open the door I see Peter standing by our table. I get angry when I notice he standing right above Jas. I start to make my way towards them when all of a sudden I see Peter grip both of Jas' shoulders and punches her square in the Jaw.

I yell at the top of my lungs and before he could get a kick in I tackle him into the table. I knock the wind out of him, once he falls to the ground I start to beat his face in. I punched and punched over and over till I'm pulled off by Zeke and Four. I take a look at Peter and I just realized that he isn't moving. His face covered in blood and bruises and my knuckles starts to hurt.

"Where's Jas?" I ask snatching my arms away and they point me towards her. I feel a wave of anger and sadness come through me as I kneel beside Jas and put her head into my lap.

"I'm so sorry Jas, I should have never left you alone." I say near tears, Jas, on the floor, passed out cold. I pick her up head towards our apartment.

Once I get back to the apartment I lay Jas down on the bed and I kneel right beside her holding her hand and never letting it go. What felt like hours of waiting for Jas to wake up, she finally does. I'm feel with excitement that she is finally awake.

"Jas your up!" I say and she starts to sit up rubbing her jaw.

"Ughh, what happened, oh wait... Now I remember." She says and looks at me. Before I can say anything she places both her hands on my face and looks me in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, Peter was being an ass like always and you had to go meet a Dauntless leader." She says. I can't find the right words to say so I just nod, she gives me a light kiss and rest her forehead on mine.

I let out a yawn and look at the time. It was 8:30, I rubbed my eye and Jas giggles.

"What?" I say with a confused face and she whisper.

"You look so cute when you do a five-year old does." she says and gives me a kiss on my forehead, I smile and climbed into bed with her and I get behind her. I wrap one arm around her waist and place my other arm under her head for her to rest on. She sets an alarm for midnight so we wouldn't miss Paint-Ball game, she turns around to face me and gives me a smile. I give her a kiss on her head, nose, cheek, and lips.

"I love you, from the tip of the ceiling to the bottom of the chasm." I whisper and she smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, you big softie." I laugh and get closer to her, It's a matter of time before I hear both our even breath and we fall asleep.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

"Ughh, five more minutes, please." I groan and place a pillow over my head to tune out the sound. I hear Jas fumble to hit the dismiss button, she groans and picks up the alarm and throws it at the wall breaking it in chunks. I start to laugh as Jas curls up next me and rest her head on my chest.

"Do you think they will let us sleep if we call sick?" I whisper and Jas sighs,

"They wouldn't believe it since Christina 'will be able to tell' if we're lying through the phone." She says with sarcasm and I can't help but laugh out loud now. She starts to laugh as well and we hear a knock on the door.

I give Jas a kiss on her forehead and get out of bed to answer the door. I look through the peep-hole to see the gang waiting outside. I sigh a little and open the door widely enough so they can see my whole body.

"Hey guys, so by the way you guys are all together and dressed up, I'm guessing we're still going huh?" I say rasing an eyebrow.

"Yep! Why are you to much of a Pansycake to come?" Uriah says and I hear Marlene smack him upside his head. I shake my head and walked off leaving the door open for them to enter.

"You guys wait in the living room, Jas and I will be a sec before we come out." I say and I hear a few ooh's before I close our bedroom door.

"I guess we are still going" I'm cut off by Jas smashing her lips against my. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck, I lick the bottom of her lips and she opens her mouth enough for me to get some but not enough. After a minute or two she breaks the kiss and kisses me on the cheek before she heads off into the bathroom to go change.

I get dress in black Jordans and light black jeans with a black and sliver t-shirt. I sit on the bed waiting for Jas to come out. I hear a knock on the door and I open it.

"Hey, since you guys are taking soo long we just met you there okay?" Tris says and I give her a nod.

"Oh yeah, by the way there might be two guys waiting there. Walter and Mason, we invited them a little while ago." She gives me a small smile and heads out the door and I notice Four is there waiting for her.

When I hear the door close, I close the bedroom door and Jas finally steps out of the bathroom. She wears a black tank top with black shorts and running shoes. I smile when I notice why she was in there for soo long. She had dyed her hair from bright red to a dark brown the looked like a really dark red.

"So, you changed something but I can't quite put my finger on it." I say teasingly and place my index finger to my lip. She laughs and gives me a hug. I'm tense at first but the give her a hug back.

"We should really get going." She whispers and I nod and we walk out of our apartment hand in hand. We walked silently towards the exit until we see somebody coming our way.

"I'm going to pick you up fireman style, act drunk." I whisper and Jas nods. I pick her up by her legs and toss her over my shoulders. I start to walk to what seems like towards an apartment. The guy we seen is actually a leader named Eric I think but I'm pretty sure it's him because of the ugly hair cut he has and the eyebrow piercing.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE ME, DUN DUN, TO FUNKY TOWN! DUN DUN, I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME, DUN DUN, TO FUNKY TOWN!" Jas starts to sing loudly and slurs almost every word. She really sounds drunk and I'm impressed by it. Eric looks at us and hold his palm up to stop us.

"What are you doing out this late?" He barks and I jump a little but not enough to show it.

"Well, we were at the bar and this one had one to many," I say acknowledge Jas and she kicks her legs a little.

"Heyyyyy, I didn't have that much *hiccup* It's just that, 45 shots *hiccup* aren't *hiccup* my strongest thing." Jas says and she kicks her legs a little more. Eric gives us a death glare before he shakes his head and continues to walk on. I walk away a couple of corners till I finally put Jas down. I look at her full of surprise and she gives me a smirk.

"Wow, I didn't think Amity picked up how to act." I say leaning close to Jas and she gives me a light kiss.

"Well it was ether that or help in the orcas and I suck at gardening." I laugh and we continue towards the train.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

We hop off the train on the field where we came last time and I see everybody just waiting for us.

"Finally! What took so long?" Zeke says and Shauna punches him in the arm.

"Well, Jas dyed her hair a new color and we ran into *shudder* Eric." I say and I see everybody shudder a little too. I pick up a rifle and ammo and so does Jas. We give each other one last kiss before we split-up into the teams.

Me, Four, Mason, Will, Zeke, Uriah, and Walter

vs

Jas, Tris, Lynn, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and Lauren.

"Okay so here is how its going to go down," Four starts "There are two teams of seven, boys vs girls. If you are shot in the head or the chest you are out and must come back here and wait till the game is over. First team to kill the other team first wins. Got it?" We all nod and I wink at Jas who looks at me and blushes.

"Okay then, girls you may have the lead to go and have a ten minute head start." With that the girls left and disappears into the forest.

"Okay guys the have the upper advantage since they are all fast so be careful and stick with a partner." Four says and he announces the partners

Four and Zeke

Mason and Walter

and Me,Will, and Uriah.

"Okay now that we have the teams, we split up and eliminate, got it?" Zeke says and we all nod. "Good, let's go show these girls what Dauntless boy can do." With that all the groups splitted up into the woods.

**Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Review please**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, thanks soo much for the views and I really hope you guys do enjoy today chapter.**

**Jas Pov**

As we ran through the woods and hit by every branch that came into view, we finally come to a stop so we can catch our breaths. "Okay, now that we have a great distance from the boys.. What now?" Marlene ask while resting against a tree. We look at each other and Tris is the one to lead.  
"Well I think we should split up into teams, one group keeps moving forward while the other two stay behind to scout and trap. Sound good?"

Tris says and nobody disagrees. "Good. Now here's the teams. Me and Christina, Marlene and Lauren, and Jas, Lynn, and Shauna."

We separate into our groups and we decided that my group will keep moving while the other two will keep us cover. We wish them the best of luck and we started to jog ahead. What seems like forever of silence but keeping an eye on our surroundings Shauna finally breaks the silence.

"Jas, I like your new hair color!" she says with a small smile and I return it

"Thanks... I guess I got tired of red." I say and she nods. We went back into silence and I started to think about Danny. His great smile, his well fitted body, they way he kisses me, I bite my bottom lip trying not to think about him anymore until we finish this game. If I thought about him anymore the next time I saw him, we would have done it where he stood. All of a sudden I hear a Paint-Ball gun go off and I hear Christina shrieking and hear Tris laugh, they must had caught them. So far were ahead. Lynn comes to a stop when we reach an open field and she lays down and takes a big breath.

I sit beside her and Shauna sits on the other side of her. Now we hear a full on war going on with guns going off and people scream in frustration. We sit silently and wait till we hear some rustling in the bushes and we jump up and point our rifles towards the sound.

And would you have guessed it was three boys popping out? I did, it was Danny, Will, and Uriah. As soon as they realize it was us they point their guns up and it official we have a show down. "Put your weapons down, and maybe we will show mercy." I say and looked Danny dead in the eyes. He had his unreadable face on and wasn't showing hints that he wouldn't give up so easily. I look at Shauna and Lynn and just as quick as it happen we pull our trigger and Danny hit the floor in an instance while Will and Uriah took the bullets and fired back. Lucky I wasn't hit but I can't say the same for Shauna and Lynn.

Danny gets up and points his gum towards me and I do the same. "Come on Danny, you still have the option to give up." I say with my best poker face on and he gives me a smirk. I walk closer and so does Danny.

"You know I don't give up that easily right?" he says and I just shrug my shoulders. "worth a try right?" I say and he pulls he trigger. I close my eyes waiting to feel wetness on my head but it never comes. I open my eyes and notice the he ran out of ammo.

"oh uh, somebody is out of ammo." I teased and he looks up as he does I shot him dead center of his forehead. He falls back and rubs his forehead.

"Ughh, and I thought tonight was my night." he says. I give him a kiss on the cheek and whisper.

"Well I won, and I think I deserve a victory award tonight. Just me and you... Plus a bed." I say in a seductive tone and kiss him on the lips. He grinning and we walk back hand in hand to the train tracks.

**Danny Pov**

Once we get to the train tracks, the girls are celebrating the victory and rubbing it in the former undefeated Four face. Once we get off the train, we see Eric standing there waiting for us. Oh, boy.

"What do we have here? A couple of Dauntless leaving the compound after curfew? Well we can't have that or people well take over Dauntless like we're nothing but boys and girls trying to have fun." Eric says full of sarcasm and we all look down.

"Who idea was this?" He barks and nobody answer.

"So everybody forgot how to speak all of a sudden huh, or did you didn't hear me? I SAID WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS!" Eric yells and you can see the rage in his eyes and I see Tris about to speak up, but I do it before she can get anything out of her mouth.

"It was me." I say stepping forward and keeping my head held high. Eric looks at me and steps towards me, he might be a leader but he has to look up to me because I'm taller than him.

"Well since this wad your idea, you are to meet me in the cafeteria on the stage in front of everybody, tomorrow during dinner. Understood?" Eric says and I nod.

"For the rest of you, you will be especially there in the front row where I can see you, Understand?" He barks and everybody nods as well.

He gives me one more look before he punches me in the stomach. I hunch over and he gives me a punch to the jaw and I fall. "7:00, don't be late." Eric says and he walks back into the compound. I see Jas and Christina rush towards me but it isn't long before I black out.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

I wake up and feel my jaw has a bruise on it. I look down and see Jas curled up to my side. I look for a clock but remember Jas broke the alarm clock. I grab my phone and unlock it to see it was 7:39 in the morning.

I lay back down and wrap an arm around Jas and start to rub up and down looking at the ceiling. I think about what is Eric going to do to me, what can he actually do too me? I know he is a Dauntless leader but I'm pretty sure he can't kill me for leaving the compound. Can he? I start of thinking what's the worst that could happened but then I remember that Eric is deciding my punishment. I must have stared at the ceiling for awhile because I ended up falling back to sleep.

I wake up to feeling Jas lightly kiss around my body and she stops and starts kissing my neck giving me a love bite.

"Danny, wake up. I need some help going back to sleep." she moans and I respond by flipping us so I'm on top. I kiss her on the lips full of hunger and passion and she returns it. I start to feel her not leaving any space untouched and I start to rub her core noticing she only wearing one of my shirts and panties.

She moans louder when I move her panties to the side and start to finger her. She moans louder and bucks her hips against by fingers when I started to add more. I stop and pull my fingers out of her, she moans in sadness and I give her a kiss.

"I think I should be please a little?" I say in teasing tone. She gives me another kiss as I lay on my back and she climbs on top. She starts to pull off my pants to show my member is sticking out of the of my boxers.

"Hmm, seems a certain somebody couldn't hold back." she says in a seductive tone and starts to stroke my member and place her mouth at the tip. I throw my head back at the sudden rush and start to moan. I can feel Jas smirk while she continuing bobbing her head. She kept her steady rhythm going fast at first but then slowing down and getting it all in. Even though she does this all the time I seem to never get use to it. She pulls her head from my member making a pop sound while leaving a trail of slob and pre cum.

She gives me a smirk and starts to slowly and sexily strip. I take off my shirt and boxer and now I'm in the nude and so is Jas. I sit up while Jas starts to sit on my lap and place herself. When I enter her we both moan and she slowly rocks back and forth and in circles. I moan her name as much as she moaned my, she starts to bounce and that's when I couldn't hold back.

"Jas, I'm going to cum!" I say while grabbing her ass tightly and she moans "Oh, me too!" and together we reached our climax and Jas bites my shoulder to stop from screaming out and my grip starts to loosen on Jas ass.

We collapsed in bed and I wrap my arms around her pulling her close. I kiss her neck up to her lips. "I love you Jas." I whisper and bury my face into her neck and we lace our fingers together. Before I fall asleep I hear her speak. "I love you more." and we both fall to sleep in total happiness.

**Thank you guys again for reading again and thank so much for the views I really appreciate it and I hope you guys continue to read. **

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, thanks for the views and I hope you guys still enjoy the story and continue to support it. **

**Thanks again and enjoy.**

I wake to the sound of pounding at the front door.

"What the fuck.." I mumble while I start to sit up and let go of Jas, I make my way to the front door stumbling because I'm still disoriented from just waking up. I unlock the door and slowly open it.

When I open the door, I rub my eye to get the sleep out of it.

"Yeah, what's up Tris?" I say now fully hearing my sleep voice. Tris blushes a little she shakes her head.

"Um hey, I just came by to say it's 6:40, almost time to head down to the cafeteria. See you two there and be brave." Tris says and with that she walks off and I'm stuck with a shock expression just now remembering of my punishment.

I slowly close the door and make it way back to my room. When I get back I see Jas sitting up looking at me. I give her a small smile and she doesn't return it. I understand and walk over by her and sit on the edge on the bed. She wraps her arms around my waist and lay her head on my shoulder-blade. I let out a breath and she does the same, she lightly kisses my shoulder and I hold her hand.

"I'm scared that he'll make you factionless." She says lightly and I squeeze her hand.

"He wouldn't make me factionless just because I step out of the compound for the first time since I got here." I say and she nods her head to agree with me but I know that she is still worrying that it could happen. I move her hands from my waist and got up so I could get dress.

Once I get done I'm wearing a designer white t-shirt with black shorts and sliver sneakers. Jas dresses in a black tank top and leggings. I smile and she gives me a small smile and puts her head down. I get close to her and use my index finger and thumb to lift her head to make her look at me.

"Hey its going alright." I say and give her a longing kiss. She returns it twice as much. I hold her waist and she holds my shoulders. We stay like this for a good three minutes. I break the kiss and she leans her head into my chest she hugs me tightly.

I kiss her head and hug her back.

"Be brave Jas, you need it more than me." I say and she nods her head into my chest. "Come on, we're going be late if we continue to stay like this." I say full of disappointment. She let's go and we walk towards the cafeteria hand in hand.

Once we get there I kiss Jas one last time and we walk through the cafeteria. I see chairs lined up so that they are facing the stage and I see all the Dauntless leaders including Eric on the stage waiting for me. I give Jas hand one last squeeze and I let it go and we go our separate ways. I walk up on stage only hearing my heart pound, but I do my best to keep a poker face.

"Danny White." Max started and I look at him clenching my fist.

"You are charged with leaving the compound after curfew to play a game of Paint-Ball without any of us knowing. How do you plead?" He says.

"Guilty, it was my idea to leave the compound, Just wanted to have some fun." I say sternly and look down waiting. The leaders whisper to each other and nod their heads.

"We have reached a conclusion, since you came here you've been in the infirmary two times and caused Peter to end up in the infirmary also with a broken jaw and nose yesterday. These action could make you factionless." My heart drops when he says factionless, I tense at the thought of leaving Jas and everybody else behind to live with the factionless.

"But, you had reasons for putting Peter in the infirmary I assume? Please do explain." Max says locking his fingers with each other. I clutch my fist again at the thought of how he has pushed my buttons since I got here. Then more anger boils up when all he did to me had to effect with Jas.

"He has insulted me and my now dead mother, he also beaten and rapped my girlfriend, and just yesterday he punched my girlfriend square in the jaw for refusing to accept his horrible apology for rapping her." I say and I look behind me to see Peter smug face in the back.

"And I _will_ continue to do it as long as he gives me a reason to." I say giving Peter a death glare. Max whispers some more to the Dauntless leaders and I see Eric scowl at Max but then I see him nod his head in agreement.

"Well after discussing with the other leaders, we decided that you will not become factionless," Max says and a wave of relief goes through and I nod in thanks.

"But, you will have to spend the next three weeks of working at the fence from 2:00 to 10:00. And you cannot leave this compound without our say, Understood?" Max says and I nod.

"Well this meeting is now over and you start fence patrol next week." I walk off the stage and walk towards Jas and my group of friends. Jas has a huge smile on her face and before she can say anything I give her a big hug and pick her up and we spin around. She screams a little and we both share a laugh, I put her down and give her a kiss. When we break apart Four, Will, Christina, Mason, Walter, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Tris, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren all crowd around us. I give them a smile and look at all of them.

"Hey are we just going to stand here or are we going to head back to my apartment and eat some Dauntless cake and play some Candor or Dauntless!" I say and we all cheer and throw our fist in the air and we all file out the cafeteria. I look behind me and see Eric and Peter scowling at me.

I give them a smirk on my face and before I close the cafeteria door I throw both my hands up giving them both the finger and backed out. That felt good and I jog to keep up with the group.

**Thank you guys for reading todays chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Thanks for any reviews that were left I appreciate them all!**

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	28. Chapter 28

When I finally caught up with Jas I surprise her with a hug from behind. She shrieks and I pick her up and spun her around, we share a laugh before I put her down. She hits me in the stomach that actually knocks some wind out of me surprisingly.

"Ow! That was for?" I asked while holding my stomach and she gives me a smirk.

"Well, you know I hate to get surprise! You should have learned this from initiation!" She exclaims, I drop my head and she starts to giggle.

"Come one babe, we have a party to supervise!" She says and picks my head up. I'm still holding my stomach and she places her hand on my stomach, I know I felt her hand there a million times but it still fires through it and makes me smile.

I lean in for a kiss but she pushes me away and hold my hands.

"No time for that, maybe if you get lucky somebody might dare you to do it." She says with a smirk and leads me to the apartment.

When we open the door I see everybody sitting on the floor enjoying some Dauntless cake. I'm surprised to see Uriah had his own full chocolate cake and he just helped himself to one of our forks and starting eating it whole! By himself!

"How come when I do that you get mad at me but when he does it you supply him with the fork!" I say turning Jas wide-eyed. Every one laughed even Uriah mouth full of cake.

Jas lightly slaps my cheek, "Well because he's not my boyfriend and not my responsibility to take care of when he gets sick from eating to much of it." She says and lightly kisses my cheek and leads me to sit down in an open spot next to Uriah and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna, with Tris and Four right across from us. Will, Christina sit by them to busy sucking each other faces off to see us and Mason, Walter, and Lynn sit across from them completing the circle.

"Okay now that we have our last love birds here! Let's get this game started!" Mason shouted and we all cheered.

"Okay Tris truth or dare?" Mason say, Tris ponder on the question.

"Truth, and Uriah I swear to god if you call me a pansycake I will stab you in the throat with a dull butter knife and have Four drop kick the rest of it in!" We all stared in shock and Uriah mouth dropped to the floor. Four leans down and kiss Tris on the cheek and he whisper something into her ear to make her smirk.

"Uhh, anyways back to the game, Tris whats that thing on your neck?" Mason says with a smirk and Tris eyes grew big as she reached up to touch her neck. She bites her bottom lip and looked up at Four.

"Four will like to explain?" She says and he just shrugged.

"Before we headed down to the cafeteria, me and Tris had a wrestling match." He says rubbing the back of his neck and Tris blushed and looked down. We all laughed a little till Four gave us a glare and we instantly shut up.

"Umm, Danny truth or dare" She says looking at me. I thought about it and whats the worst Tris can do?

"Dare, give it your best shot." I say and she smirks.

"Well since you can sing..." She trails and I groan and throw me head back in frustration!

"Why must God cruse me with this beautiful singing voice!" I say and they all laughed,

"Well since you can sing, I dare you to sing your favorite song without telling anybody just sing it." She said leaning against Four and he wraps his arms around her.

"Umm the whole song?" I say and they all nod while getting comfortable. I let my head drop and start to think. A song comes to mind and I heard it while me and Jas was taking a shower and she had her MP3 playing.

I gave Jas a look and she shows me begging eyes saying 'Please do it, I love you forever!' and I let out a sigh.

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

They all clapped and cheered my name telling me to go on and I let a smile slip away.

_And here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow, and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes,_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good guy you'll always have to be_

_conceal don't feel don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_'Cuz here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_Let it go, let her go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_You only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_You only hate the road when you're missing home_

_You only know you love her when you let her go_

_And now you know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only need the light when it's burning low_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_'Cuz here I stand,_

_And here I'll stay_

_You only know you love her when you let her go, oh_

_Du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du [3x]_

_The cold never bothered me anyway _

When I finish everybody clapped and cheered louder than they did the first time. I let a small smile show I put my head.

"Okay okay, Umm Jas truth or dare?" I say while she sits in my lap and she starts to sit up.

"Hmm, dare." she says giving me a look that makes my breath hitch. I give her a smirk.

"I dare you to make out with me till we break or until somebody breaks us up." I say and she raises an eyebrow in a sexy way and she crashes her lips with mine with full passion. I return it while I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. She nipples at the bottom of my lip begging for entrance and I happily oblige, our tongue battle for dominance and she wraps her arms around my neck while playing with my hair. As we continue and nobody interrupting us yet I feel her hands on the hem of my shirt and instead of stopping her I grab the hem of her shirt and for every time she inch my shirt up I inched her shirt up as well. We were to the point of my chest and her chest till I feel somebody hands clamp on my shoulders and pull me away from Jas.

I take in deep breath because I was basically out of breath. I see Jas blushing and trying to catch her breath also. I look up to see Zeke had pulled me off and Marlene pulled Jas.

"Damn guys, you two can breath for a long time and you guys nearly had sex in front of us!" Uriah says and I roll my eyes.

"Umm Christina truth or dare?" Jas say and we look at Christina who finally stop sucking Will face off.

"Oh um, Dare." She says while I notice that she is grinding on Will crouch a little. I get Jas to sit on my lap and rest my chin on her shoulder taking in her scent.

I don't think that's weird..

Is it?

...

Whatever, who asked you.

"I dare you to go to the Pit and when you see a boy go up to him slap him and tell him off about he left you for another girl and how he left you pregnant and then go run off crying." I nuzzled my head into her neck laughing.

Christina put a finger to her to her chin then she hopped off and made her to the door and we all followed behind her.

Once we got to the Pit we are all hanging out by the rail and we see Christina run up to a black guy (typical right?) who looked big but not so much muscle on him and she smacked him so hard that we heard it all the way from here. Ouch right? She started yelling her head off,

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT SLUT, I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! YOU WERE MY FIRST! YOUR JUST A PLAYER AND THE ONLY TIME I'LL BE TALKING TO YOU IS WHEN YOU HAND OVER THAT 300 HUNDRED DOLLARS FOR CHILD SUPPORT!"

At this point everybody in the Pit was watching this and the guy had a confused as hell look on his face. Christina covered her face and ran off 'crying' and we all had run off back towards the apartment.

Once we all get back we are dying of laughter and once Christina steps back in we all give her a round of applause and she bows.

"Thank you, thank you your all to kind." She says and we all laugh a little. Christina goes to sit back down in Will's lap.

"Mason, t or d?" Christina says while Will wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hmm truth." He says while taking the last bite out of his cake.

"Are you and Walter lovers?" Christina says and I see Mason choke on the cake.

"WHAT!? NO!" He says and we all laughed at his expression.

"Uriah, candor or dauntless?" Mason says wiping his mouth.

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake." He says and Mason gets up and head towards the kitchen.

"Okay first you guys eat up all my cake and now your raiding my fridge?" I say jokingly.

"Uriah, I dare you to take ten shots of extra hot, hot sauce. Devils fingers flavor." Uriah got up and made his way to the bar where the shots were waiting.

"Okay and go!" Mason says and Uriah starts chugging down the shots. On his fifth one he stopped and ran towards the fridge to grab my favorite soda and chugged it down.

"Oh come on! Not my grape soda!" I screamed, I was about to get up until Jas forced me to sit back down and gave a look that says 'I will buy you another one!' I let out a sigh and Uriah came back with the drank in his hand and kept drinking it as he looked at Marlene. Before he can say anything,

"Dare." Marlene said and Uriah took away the drink from his mouth and screwed the top on.

"I dare you to rate every boy in here." He says and Marlene raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, You= 8, Zeke= 7.9, Four= 8.1, Mason=9, Walter=8.8, and Danny= 9.1." Marlene says and I see Uriah give me a look.

"Hey don't blame me because your girls thinks I'm the cutest! Besides I got Jas and that all I need in this life." I say and I nuzzled my head in Jas neck and I can tell she blushing.

The rest of the night only got crazier and everybody ended up in their underwear and it got awkward and we decided to call it a night. Once we all got dress I headed in the room and waited for Jas to stop talking to Tris and Christina about something but when I heard the door close and the sound of bodies hitting couches, talking and giggling, I could tell it was going to be a long night.

I walked out the room towards the kitchen so I can grab a beer, until I feel eyes on me. I looked up to see Tris, Christina, and Jas staring at me? I open the beer and they didn't even flinch.

"Umm, may I help you guys with something?" I say and notice where their eyes were I shook my head. I forgot to put on a shirt.

"Sorry girls, this body is only for Jas and I'm done for the night." I say and I took a full swig of the beer before closing the fridge door. I walk back to my room and close the door. When I finished the beer I set the empty bottle on the dresser top and got under the covers and sheets.

I still heard the girls talking and when I looked at the clock it was 1:30 in the morning. Oh my daze! Please let that beer helped and just as I said it I was knocked out cold.

When I wake up I look at the clock and notice it was five in the morning on the dot. Ugh, what the fuck? I said and when I look to the other side of me there was no sign of Jas anywhere? I sat up and walked towards the living room, she has her knees to her chest and her faces in between them. I hear her sniffle and hear her cry.

"Jas are you alright?" I say and she doesn't respond she just looks up at I see slight dried tears on her cheeks. I don't say anything I just pick her up and hug her tightly. We sit in the on the couch and Jas starts to cry into my chest. I rock back and forth and rub her back up and down.

"Shhh, it's okay Jas, Whatever it is, I'm here and I will always will be here to help you." She stops crying and looks me in the eyes.

"Whats wrong Jas?" I say cupping her face wiping the tears away with my thumb.

**Alrighty guys I think this is a good place to stop off **

**Thanks soo much for the views, I really appreciate it and I'm thinking of doing a High School Fanfic on Divergent. I know I know many had been done about this and I think I can make my different. Please review and tell me what think about it **

**Till next time**

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, long time no see right? Well sorry I haven't been updating on this story because I've had writers block and I have worked on my other story (Which you guys should check out).**

**This story is close towards the end but I won't end it till like chapter 40 or 50. I don't know yet.**

**I hope you guys understand and enjoy this chapter. **

"Jas, what's wrong?" I repeat and she shakes her head. She wipes her eyes of the tears from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She says and I'm shocked, Jas is pregnant... I'm a father and she's a mother. I can't help but let a smile escape and I hug her tightly.

"Jas this is great news!" I say and pick her up and we spin around. I put Jas down and she looks at me surprised.

"Your not upset?" She says while wrapping her arms around my neck and I hold her hips.

"Upset? I'm excited! I always wanted a baby and I'm having it with the perfect girl in the world!" I say and she smiles before our lips crash together. The kiss is passionate with our lips moving in sync. When we break for air I have a huge grin on my face that make Jas laugh and it makes me laugh.

I hold her hand and lead her back towards the bedroom.

"Come on, you two need to get some sleep." I say while rubbing her stomach and she gives me a warm smile. We lay down in bed with her back facing me and I climb in and wrap my arms around her and pull her close and hold her tightly.

**XXXX(Page Break)XXXX**

We walk down towards the cafeteria hand in hand. When we open the doors I automatically find the group sitting at our table. We both let out a breath that we didn't realize that we held. I give her a look and she squeezes my hand. We walk to the table and take our normal seats.

"Hey guys, whats up." I say and they all say nothing and continue talking and eating. Uriah and Zeke are arm wrestling to see who is stronger out of them two. Uriah spoke loudly saying that Shauna was making out with another dude and that through Zeke off guard and Uriah was able to slam his hand on the table.

"HA! I'M STRONGER! By the way I was just joking about the Shauna thing." He says while still cheering and Zeke rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Jas lays her head on my shoulder and I snake my arm around and pull her close while I put the other one on her stomach.

"Should we tell them." I whisper and she nods.

"Um, guys... me and Jas have an announcement to make."

"What is it." Tris says with concern eyes and I see everybody with the same expression, even Uriah and Four look scare for us.

"Well me and Danny..." Jas starts but I cut her off wanting to have some fun.

"Me and Jas are leaving Dauntless and becoming factionless." I say and slighty pinch Jas legs so she can get the message. She pinches my leg back which means she get's the idea and she nods almost crying convinced. Damn I'm still impressed of how good of an actress she is.

"Yeah, me and Danny are becoming factionless." She says and bury her head into my chest and I place her in my lap.

"No! You guys can't become factionless!" Tris yells and everybody nods in agreement.

"Well we talked about it last night and our minds are made up about it. We are becoming factionless." I say and I feel Jas laugh a little into my chest but nobody seems to notice it.

I see Christina let a tear slip from eye and she hugs Will tightly. Four gets up to walk away but before he can go to far I grab his jacket and pull him back.

"Guys, we are just kidding!" I say and they all look ready to kill me while me and Jas laugh our ass off.

"Actually guys, the news we have to share is that... There will be a player three in our life." I say and Jas smiles. I look up and they still look confused.

"Jas is with child guys!" I say and they all let out and oh. I roll my eyes and I hear them congratulate us. Then I feel Jas get picked up from my laps and see Tris and Christina drag her out.

Oh boy.

**Alrighty guys I think I stop here for now and I will probably update again today but it won't be till later tonight.**

**I want to thank you all for the views and I hope you guys enjoyed todays chapter. **

**Please leave some reviews positive or negative!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of A Divergent Tale! I know it has been awhile since I updated but you guys don't review so I consider you guys lost interest in this story. Well even though you guys never reviewed at all anyways, only a few you guys. **

**Well with that being said, you guys should review more! **

**Thanks for support on this story, and you guys should check out my other story Divergent High, go show some support over there! **

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

**Jas POV**

One minute I was sitting in Danny's lap getting congratulated about me being pregnant and before I know it I'm being dragged outside by Christina and Tris, oh boy

"How. When. Details Jas, details!" Christina say and I blush a little and look down.

"I guess me and Danny were so in the moment he forgot to put a condom on and I was riding. I found out last night."

Tris lets out a squeal awkward coming from her and Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"So, in the moment huh?" She says with an eyebrow raised and it makes me blush harder.

"Shut up Chrissy." With that I walk back into the cafeteria, we make our way back to the table and I find my seat back in Danny's lap.

He wraps his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulders.

"So how did it go?" He whisper into my ear in a quiet tone which is really a turn on, I bite my bottom lip.

"embarrassing." He laughs a little and I playfully punch him in the chest, hard enough to get the point through.

"It's not funny!" I say half yelling and he throws up his arms in surrender. I look back at the table to see everybody staring at us.

"What." I snap and they go back to eating their food accept for Tris, Four, and Danny.

"Somebody is having early mood swings." Uriah mumbles and with that I pick up my butter knife and stick it in between his fingers. He jumps back holding his hand and fear runs through his eyes.

"Damn women, can you take a joke?" Before I can retort I feel Danny pick me up.

"Danny put me down!"

"Well guys it was nice having breakfast with you guys, Will I will see you at the fence later 2 right."

"Yeah, I'll have your temporary uniform and assault rifle waiting." Will says and Danny nods and waves to them and with that he carries me out the cafeteria. Once were like two blocks down from our apartment he finally puts me down.

"What was all that about!" I half scream half yell at him and he jumps back.

"Jas, you need to calm down, you nearly took Uriah finger off today." I was going to say something back but he was right. I huff and closed my eyes while crossing my arms.

"fine." I mumble and he kisses my forehead.

"Jas, I love you."

"Whatever."

I turn on my heels and we continue to walk side by side not speaking. The only thing we heard are our feet and breaths. When we finally came to our apartment Danny unlocked the door and went in first. he throw the keys on the bar and he took off his shoes. He continue to walk towards one of the guest bedrooms and he closed the door.

I guess he's giving me time to cool off, I continue to walk towards the master bedroom and I crashed on the bed letting out a big sigh. I closed my eyes and try to fall asleep. What seemed like hours and hours of just laying there with my eyes closed and I couldn't sleep I have no idea what I'm missing.

Who am I kidding, I'm missing Danny curled up by my side with his arms wrapping tightly and protectively around me. I got out from the bed and made my way to the guest bedroom where Danny went.

When I open the door I see he is laying on the bed with his eyes closed. His breaths are even which means he is already asleep. I quietly make my over to the bed and crawl in with him. I get under the covers and snuggle up with him and rest my head on his chest.

I feel his arms snake around me holding me close and tightly. A smile comes on my face and bury my head into his chest. He kisses my forehead,

"Thank god you finally came, I couldn't sleep without you." He whisper and the smile on my face gets bigger, he gives me another kiss on the head before laying his head back into the pillows.

"I love you too Danny." With that both of us went to sleep.

**Aww how cute, thank you guys for reading todays chapter of A Divergent Tale and to those who reviewed and follow, thank you so much I really do appreciate it! **

**Leave a review on what you guys thought about this chapter and your opinion on what should happen next!**

**Till next time **

**Thanks for reading and stay Dauntless.**


End file.
